Love Equals Pain
by mushergirl
Summary: "The more you love someone the more it hurts when you upset them" Soriku and Akuroku with some Cleon and Zemyx and a partridge in a pear tree
1. Chapter 1

_ACKK!_

_New story_

_First chapter_

_Read_

_Now_

_DISCLAIMER- ummm obviously I don't own Kingdom hearts. Sorry folks not that rich… aha… and… umm… it might've had a little more… lets say 'moments' between certain characters if I did *coughcough*guysmex*coughcough*_

Sora gave out a sigh as he took in the setting sun. He closed his eyes and breathed his last breath of day in Twilight Town. He began to remember his whole life, which he had spent there. Catching rides on the top of the bus with his twin brother Roxas, him and his older brother, Leon, having their annual Summer Dash around the town, from the Tower to the Usual Spot, with Sora always trailing a good minute behind. A final memory came through his mind of him and his two brothers eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top of this very Tower he was on right now.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a light, reassuring hand lie on his back. Turning his head slightly with sad, heavy eyes he saw his twin. The sandy blonde hair turned up into spikes above his right, deep blue, depressed eye.

"Sora, we've gotta go…" Roxas mumbled, not daring to look at his brother's tortured expression.

Sora stood up, knowing this was going to happen at some point. "I know," he said in a low, barley comprehendible voice.

The twins walked hand in hand as the left the Tower for the last time, as they had the first time they came.

As the sun rose over the horizon, it peeked its way into Leon's old, rusty car, to glare Sora in the eyes. Covering his eyes with his hand, Sora, for the first time on the car trip, looked at his brothers in the front seats, who were bickering about the volume of the crappy radio, for the tenth time since they entered the car.

"I _said_ turn it down!" Leon warned in his low, baritone voice. He reached his hand from on the steering wheel to grasp the knob on the stereo with a pinch of his fingers. He turned the dial from level 15 to level 5, earning a groan in protest from the music-based blondie in the front seat.

"I _did_ turn it down!" the blonde whimpered, longing for his bumpy music to turn back up.

"Rox, the other cars can hear the _lyrics_ through their own music!" Leon took his eyes from the road to stare at Roxas, who undoubtedly stuck his nose in the air.

"But I _like_ my music loud!" Roxas moaned a pout and crossed his arms, averting his eyes to the ongoing street beside him. "Sora likes it too!" Roxas added on a side note.

Hearing his name, Sora jerked his head up.

"Sora's not really listening to the music" Leon commented, not even looking back.

Roxas turned his head to face Sora from behind the seat, and give him a meaningful glare, and the two had a conversation with it.

_Please say something, Sora_ Roxas was pouting.

Sora gave a light smile with a small nod, meaning _Sure_.

This was something only Sora and Roxas could do. Having never been away from each other for more than 30 minutes for taking showers and for the nights sleep, because they had never shared a bedroom, they knew each other inside and out enough to be able to have non-worded conversations for hours straight.

"Actually, I was…" Sora lied, "and I can't hear it that low."

Leon sighed, knowing he was outnumbered like every other time in his life. Sora always took Roxas' side and Roxas took Sora's. Reaching his hand back to the knob, he gave it a slight turn, raising it up to 10.

_Thank you_ Roxas smiled, uncrossing his arms to tap his thigh to the beat of the song.

_No, thank you…_ Sora thought as soon as Roxas had turned his back. _Thank you for everything…_

As the three brothers trudged into their new, depressing condo, they all gave a sigh of regret as they looked into the living room and kitchen. It really _was_ depressing. Although it was probably a great place to stay back in its heyday, being so spacious with three full master bedrooms, it was just too…too… well… _gray_.

Not only was everything in sight that pale, disgusting color, but the dust only added to the bland effect.

"Well then," Leon coughed into the awkward silence, "I call the biggest room."

After hours of argument and settlement, Sora got the smallest room, but with the sliding doors and balcony to look over the crystal blue ocean to a small, petite little island. As he was unpacking, he looked closer at the island. On it, he saw that it was occupied with a giant tree house, and a lush, running waterfall. He made a small oath that he would visit there someday in the near future with his brothers…

A small tapping welcomed Roxas into the room, who carelessly plopped himself onto Sora's newly made bed. Like the living room and kitchen, the bedrooms and their bathrooms were nothing but pale, lifeless gray. The only color in the room at all was the red bedspread, red clock and a couple of posters that found themselves up on the wall.

"I think we gotta paint." Roxas stated bluntly, fixing his hands under his head to lie down.

"I think we gotta go back home…" Sora said with heavy words. He folded up his black MSI hoodie and placed it into the colorless dresser.

"Sora," Roxas sat up, and they had another quite discussion.

_You know why we can't go back_ Roxas dipped his head with sorrow in his eyes.

_I know that, I just miss it a lot_ Sora turned his head away, not willing to continue the conversation.

Roxas didn't enjoy seeing Sora so unusually depressed. His wanted the happy bubbly twin he's always had, so that he himself could be the silent, 'emo' one. He liked it better that way, the way it should be. Also, with Sora so depressed, he in turn became depressed. Reading each other's thoughts was not the only thing effected by too much time spent together, but also they can tell each others sorrow, happiness and other emotions, along with also sharing pain- both emotionally and physically.

"I sure hope you would stop PMSing" Roxas laid back down on Sora's bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the eruption to start.

"I'm not PMSing!!" Sora screeched, turning around to face his twin, and throwing his pain of skinny jeans he was folding onto the ground in the process.

Roxas bellowed in laughter and lifted himself off the bed and out of the room. "Of course you're not."

Sora pouted as he watched the blonde dance out of the room. Remorsefully, he picked the pair of jeans up off of the floor and fumbled with folding them into a nice, neat little stack. When his shaking hands didn't allow it, he groaned with annoyance and settled on leaving them on the floor. He slunk into his new bed and under his new covers and stared at the new ceiling of his new apartment in his new town in his new life.

He drifted off to sleep in his new bed and under his new covers staring at the new ceiling of his new apartment in his new town in his new life with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Roxas closed the door to his brother's room, and slid along the counter in the new, dull kitchen to face his older brother Leon in the eyes.

"Whatcha making Le?" Roxas asked cautiously, eyeing the yellow goop in the bowl that Leon was stirring.

"Eggs" Leon sighed at his nickname. He wasn't one to have them. "Now get off the counter before you break it, fatty." He jokingly tapped Roxas' thigh, not looking away from the mixture he was concentrating on not spilling before he got to the frying pan.

Roxas gave a poor attempt at looking shocked, with the whole 'hand over the chest protectingly' gag. "You- you think I'm _fat_" he shrieked jokingly at the last word.

"Yea, so get your big fat ass over to the cabinet and grab us out some plates to eat this on." They both gave a slight laugh as Roxas stuck his nose in the air while making his way around Leon to the new dull cabinet, pretending to not be talking to his elder brother.

"Is Sora eating?" Leon cocked an eyebrow, knowing Roxas would have the answer to that.

"He's sleeping." Roxas placed the ceramic dishes next to the brunette cooking eggs.

"I thought I heard you talking to him just a few minutes ago…?" Leon asked dumping half of the eggs on one plate.

"We were, but then I left and Sora apparently wanted to sleep." Roxas shrugged. "Despite the fact he was out cold the whole trip down here."

Leon stoped pushing the last of the eggs onto his plate to stare at Roxas unbelievingly, who had found himself up onto the frail counter again.

"What?" Roxas questioned as soon as he noticed he was being watched.

Leon shook his head and went back to scooping the last of the eggs. "It's still so strange how you two can know what each other are saying, doing and _thinking_ at all times."

"Not _all_ times, and it's not that in depth as you think it is." Roxas lifted his plate from the table and poked a blob of scrambled egg with his fork before sticking it into his mouth.

"It's still _freaky_" Leon mumbled. "Not as freaky as how much that kid sleeps however…"

"Yeah, well… he's had a long week." Roxas fiddled his eggs with his fork, playing with it.

"Mm…" Leon hummed in agreement, now overcome by a sad, looming cloud.

"You think…" Roxas started, still playing with his food "we can ever see her again?"

"I don't think the court will allow it." Leon sighed, and began playing with his eggs as well.

"So… does this mean we can never,_ ever_ see her?" Roxas started pouting, in an all gloomy way.

"Like hell I know?! I don't understand why you want to see that bitch!" Leon snapped. Three seconds after he finished the line he regretted it. "Roxas, I'm sor-"

"Because I want to tell her how disgusting she makes me feel" Roxas didn't look up. He wasn't playing with his food anymore, but instead holding completely still as he tried not to snap like Leon had just did.

Leon stayed completely still, still stuck on the word 'sorry' where his younger brother had cut him off.

"She was our mother and she didn't deserve to be called it." Roxas looked up at Leon with giant blue, wet orbs. He was shaking deeply and breathing hard and fast.

"I know Ro-" Leon tried to fit in, in a more sorrowful tone, but was cut off by Roxas' jagged voice.

"No you don't," Roxas gasped for air right as his eyes overflowed. "I _felt_ it Leon- what she did to Sora. I know _exactly_ what happened that night. I have nightmares every night for him."

Leon stood up from his chair and hugged his little brother, cooing in his ear "It's ok."

They stayed there for what felt like days until Roxas calmed down, then shrugged off to go explore the new town.

The town was quiet and peaceful, despite the little kiddies all over the place, enjoying the childhood Roxas never had. He yearned for a childhood like that; one where you're parents said they loved you every night before tucking you into bed. One where they took you to carnivals and amusement parks, and yelled at you for eating too much cotton candy, or to the park, then carefully took you in their arms and calmed you down when you fell off of the monkey bars and started crying. He wanted a childhood where it was ok to cry without being called a baby and then slapped across the face, and to say I love you without a sarcastic comment about how he should 'come to bed with them' that night then. 'Maybe in the next life' Roxas had once told Sora. 'Maybe, we will get a loving mama, and a papa who didn't dink and get himself killed'

'Do you think we'll still be brothers in the next life?' Sora had asked, with big, curious eyes.

'I know so!' Roxas exclaimed, reaching his arms out to glomp his younger twin.

'Hey, blondie, are you even awake, or are you one of those freaks who sleep with their eyes open?' Sora said happily enjoying his brother's warmth.

Wait.

What?

"Blondie?" Roxas snapped out of his flashback to realize he was face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. A slight blush brushed across Roxas' cheeks as he quickly stood up from the lonely swing he was on, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "S-sorry, just…daydreaming."

Roxas looked at the teenager, who seemed only a year or two older then he was. Roxas was awed by this man's beauty. His fiery red hair pulled down his shoulders in thick locks, the red bringing out his soft, pale skin and emerald eyes, and the long green upside down tear drops under each eye. Roxas had gotten a huge lump in his throat, and giant mutant butterflies thumping around in his stomach preventing him from speaking.

"A pretty depressing daydream" The teenager scoffed, looking away from the younger kid before him- who was blushing _ever so slightly_ more than before.

"Uh… y-...y-"Roxas tried to say something, but was too awed to say anything at all before he was cut off by this rather loud beauty.

"So you got a name, blondie? Or do you prefer my nickname?" He asked cheerfully.

"R-… Roxas" He managed to spit out.

The redhead put his long finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Roxas… Roxas… Rockin'-Ass," He snapped his fingers. He bent his body over to get a better view before stating "I'd say!"

Before Roxas could comprehend what he just said, he felt a hand pull him back over to the swing. "Come on Rockin'-Ass," He sat down on the lonely swing, and pulled Roxas down to sit on his lap. "Tell Axel what's bothering you."

Roxas began to turn mortally pink sitting on this guy's lap.

"A-…Axel?" Roxas stumbled the name out of his mouth.

"Mhm! That's me, Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas felt Axel gesture his thumbs pointing to himself before placing them back onto the chains of the swing. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Uh… umm… it was nothing… really" Roxas looked away, not even noticing that he actually managed to say something.

"Aww, that's no fun." Axel pouted.

Roxas didn't know what urged him to spill out every detail about his mother to this beautiful stranger.

"Damn, blondie" Axel mournfully moaned, with still a cocky tone that never seemed to leave his voice. "I thought I had it rough."

"Oh?" Roxas turned around to face the green orbs for the first time since he got onto the swing. As soon as he did he felt his heart skip a beat and the butterflies on steroids come back.

"Yeah, nothing as bad as yours, but my parents beat me." Axel shrugged. "But not every night, only when they would drink."

"Lucky, mine drank every night." Roxas didn't say it sorrowfully, it was more like he was saying 'lucky, I got an 86 on that test' to Axel who got a 100.

"Mm, they would really beat me down when I would set things on fire." Axel giggled, as if it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"You would set things on fire?" Roxas laughed at the statement.

"Not so much _would_ as _still do_," Axel emphasized. "Ya see, I'm a pyro, got it memorized?." Roxas laughed at this too, even though it should be more frightening than funny that he was sitting on a pyro's lap alone in an abandoned playground.

"That's an interesting feature" Roxas looked up into the setting sun, and enjoyed the silence that had thrusted upon them. The only sound was them breathing and the rocking back and forth of the swing that Axel was pushing with his long legs, never really leaving the ground.

"And that doesn't scare you?" Axel broke the silence.

"Why should it?" Roxas asked without turning around, taking his hands from in his lap to clasp onto the chains, right under Axel's hands. "I started to like you before I knew you were, why should that small trait effect how I think of you?"

"Mm…" Axel thought hard about this. No one else has ever acted this way when he said that he was a maniac who set things on fire way too much.

"Crap!" Roxas sat up, remembering he told Leon he'd be back for dinner. "Axel, I gotta go, sorry!"

Roxas looked over his shoulder, and gave a look that only Sora would know meant 'I want to stay, but I'm sorry I have to go, I enjoyed talking wit you.'

Axel gave a blank, curious look before snapping out of it and giving a smirk.

"Don't be," Axel stated, with a smirk wider than ever, and he reached his hand out to firmly grasp Roxas's ass, who arched his back up, and lifted off of him involuntarily.

"See ya later, Rockin'-Ass" Axel waved behind him without looking back.

Fighting to regain control of his voice, Roxas passed from pink to bright red in a matter of half a second. "Y-…you too…" he muttered robotically.

_Ahaha, cute ending_

_Yea, sorry its so slow and 'X , X' in the beginning, but its hard to make that 'fun to read.'_

_Haha, updating soon, and yea, this is going to be a RikuXSora _and_ an AxelXRoxas one._

_I had and idea for Soriku and Akuroku so I decided to put them in the same story_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nyahh Chapter 2!! ,_

_Disclaimer- me no owny the keendum hurtz veedyo gahmz nehhh!!!!_

_Rated M for guysmex in later chapters, and cursing_

Roxas felt the warmth on his cheek before actually waking up- Sora's face was only inches away from his own.

He blinked himself awake to look over at a giant blue orb not an inch away from his own.

"Crap!" Roxas cursed as he jumped slightly back deeper into his pillow, frightened by the giant, curious eye. "Sora, personal space!"

Ignoring the last comment, Sora's curiosity drove him closer to Roxas' face.

"Sora, seriously dude. My bubble. You. Out." Roxas scooted as far as he could into the pillow. "Sora, th-"

"Who's Axel?" Sora cocked his head.

A slight tint of pink, unnoticed by the brunette, appeared on the blonde's face.

"W-Who?" Roxas pretended not to know who this 'Axel' was.

"The guy you were just talking about in your sleep." Sora squinted his eyes.

"Um… n-no one." Roxas lied.

"And, why are 'pyro's sexy'?" Sora looked deeper into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas stuttered on his words.

Sora gasped "Is Axel a pyro?" he let out an even bigger gasp, beaming brightly "ARE YOU GAY FOR HIM?!"

"Wha-? N-NO!!" Roxas defended. "He was just some guy I met at the park!"

"What did he look like?" Sora asked hurriedly, once again getting too close for comfort.

"U-um…" Roxas looked around the room for something to help him out of this situation. Damn he hated when he talked in his sleep. "Red hair and green eyes"

Sora gasped louder than ever "WITH TEAR DROP TATTOOS?! YOU ARE GAY!"

"Wh- no I'm not!" Roxas was turning almost as bright as he did yesterday.

"Than explain why you said he was 'sexy' in your sleep?" Sora crossed his arms and smirked.

"I-I don't-"

"Roxas, I already know how you feel! Yesterday, I kept feeling butterflies in my stomach, and wanting to squee like a girl constantly!" Sora stated sympathetically.

Roxas would have laughed at that if he wasn't so tongue-tied.

Sora wasted no time in giving his baffled and embarrassed twin a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you! You finally came out of the closet!"

"Wha-" Roxas glared angrily now pure red. "NO I DID NOT!" He drew out his hand and pushed Sora lightly away by the forehead. "Now shut up before you wake up the entire building."

"But Roxy!" Sora jutted his bottom lip out, tilting his head down to make looking at Roxas in a much more pleading way.

"No buts!" Roxas snapped. He got up and shoved his fingers diligently through his disaster of hair of his head "I don't want Leon hearing about this."

"You don't want Leon hearing about what?" The dark voice came from the doorway, and peered in to glare at the two twins who were giving their neighbors a wake up call.

Roxas abruptly stopped to close his eyes, and counted the moments of silence.

"That Roxas is gay for a guy he met at a park yesterday!" Sora chirped, sitting Indian style on Roxas' blue comforter.

"Sora-"

"Oh, really now? Was he cute?" Leon asked, buttoning up his green dress shirt while cutting off Roxas' denial.

"Leon, I-"

"Mhm, sounded like it. Red hair, green eyes, tall, slim…" Sora pointed to his cheekbones under his eyes. "And two green tattoos too!"

"Will you guys-"

"Mm, nice catch." Leon fumbled with his black tie, trying and failing at putting it on. "Help?" he asked Sora.

Sora nodded his head and motioned with his hands to come closer. He began to scuffle its around Leon's neck.

"Guys, will you-"

"I'd say, only about a year older than us, too!" Sora squeaked, almost done with the tie by now.

"No, he's-"

"That's good, don't want him too o-"

"WILL YOU STOP!?!" Roxas bursted completely done with being ignored. The two brunettes looked up from their business to finally notice the blonde, completely crimson "He's just some guy… I met at the park… nothing more!" he shed through his perfect white teeth.

"Yet" Sora finished Roxas' line, to go back to finishing Leon's tie.

Roxas, utterly annoyed, scoffed and stomped out of the room. "You're both so _immature_." He muttered.

"Roxas!" Sora called out, and with a quick flick of his wrist he finished Leon's tie, just in time to pop off the bed and out of the room into the living room.

"Roxas, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Sora grabbed onto Roxas' wrist, and pulled him back from leaving the condo without shoes on. "A lot of people are gay! Just because you happen to like guys in that way doesn't make you any different than you were three minutes ago!"

Roxas turned around to look at Sora.

_I know, but you jumped to conclusions way too fast, I don't think I'll ever even see him again._

_Aww, don't be like that Roxas; I'm sure you will!_

Roxas smiled sheepishly, knowing he had now been fully caught.

"So, what happened…?" Sora pried smiling as ever, unable to hold in from asking.

Roxas sighed, and gave a small smile.

"You _really_ wanna know?" Roxas asked, cocking an eyebrow, as he didn't really feel like explaining it.

_No duh I wanna know dumbie!_

Roxas sighed and sat down, and watched Leon pop into the room, who too was curious.

Roxas then began to explain his encounter with the redheaded pro named Axel…

"You really told him all about mom?!" Sora asked, truly concerned.

Roxas looked through sorry eyes. "I told you you didn't wanna know!"

"I'm still surprised you didn't slap him for pulling you onto his lap." Leon muttered. Roxas was never really one for sexual harassment from anyone.

Roxas gave a weary, dry laugh.

There's something else… Roxas was acting too strange for it to be anything good.

"…What…?" Sora asked getting anxious, in a not so good way.

Leon realized he missed something, then moved off of the counter to sit on the loveseat to get a better reading.

"Well… right as I said I had to leave…" Leon heard, restless to hear the rest of the story.

"NO!" Sora gasp.

There it was, Leon had missed it.

Leon watched as Roxas gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you _serious_?! He knew you for a half an hour!" Sora shrieked.

"Damn it, someone explain to me what's going on?!" Leon shouted, angry about being left out.

"Explain it to ya later, Leo" Sora mumbled quickly, not really caring about actually filling Leon in later. He just wanted to know more.

_Well, it's hard to explain but… I think I _liked _it._

Sora gasped especially loud and leaned in closer, ready for Roxas to explain more.

_I can't explain it Sora, usually I'd slap someone to the ground for it, but I couldn't… because I _liked_ it…_

"No way!" Sora pounded the couch, sending Leon up off his. "SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED GODDAMMIT!"

"I'll tell you after… SCHOOL!" Sora screeched as he realized the time. They had less than 15 minutes to go before Homeroom started.

"Damn it guys," Leon murmured, watching the twins have silent conversations in the back seat. Sora would occasionally gasp or squeal, and Roxas kept on a guilty face. Feeling left out, he showed no mercy as he slammed on the breaks and threw his brothers out, shouting to them their homeroom was D7, and they had to stop by the office for their schedules and lockers.

The twins were wide eyed as they finally found their homeroom in the giant school. They both let out a sigh of relief as they saw the little sign with brail under it, stating D7. The students around them were bustling about, finding their new homerooms also.

"Shhhoot!" Sora remembered turning towards his other half. "We forgot the schedules!"

He gave a meaningful glance at his blonde twin.

_Pleeeeeeeeeaseee?_

_Sora, I don't even know where the office is!_

_But you owe me! You left me alone for practically the whole day yesterday!_ Sora and Roxas both got a sick feeling from being separated, and both agreed they absolutely hated it. Whenever one would leave for a while, it would be considered as terrible as slapping the other across the face, and deserved an apology. Being together meant so much to them, because of all the threats of being killed they had gotten when they were young.

_Well you fell asleep first!_ To keep from getting the sickening feeling when one took an afternoon nap, they both slept together: this was at first to ensure that they were both safe, but had now became customary to do so.

Sora sighed. _All right…I'll come with you!_ He began to slump into the direction they came from.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Fine Sora, stay" he gave in.

Sora gave out a high pitched yelp and clasped onto his brother, meaning _thank you_.

"Sora, we're in public." Roxas mumbled, hoping no one was watching them.

"Right" Sora let go to put his hand behind his head and shrug shamelessly. "Bye!" he waved off and danced into his new classroom. A handful of students had already made it into the room.

Sora saw a variety of bodies clouded around a small piece of paper plastered onto the wall. He pushed his way through the people to take a look at it. It was a seating chart, with everyone's name listed, seating them alphabetically.

Sora tilted his head, staring at the piece of paper, confused as hell.

Was this facing the chalkboard, or the whiteboard in the back? He snapped his gum countless times as he felt a breath on his shoulder.

"Ax, " The low voice called from behind him. "Back row, I'm by the window, you're next to me."

A loud 'Woot!' was heard behind Sora.

Sora got stiff, and swallowed hard. He turned around to face a handsome, young man with dazzling, long silver hair and gorgeous aquamarine eyes. His long hair pulled down to frame his muscular jaw. The teenager stared at the younger kid before him with bewildered eyes.

"U-Um… c-can you help me?" What was wrong with Sora? His loud, cheerful voice was taking over by this feeling… this… this _fluffy_, numbing feeling in his stomach.

The older teenager smiled at Sora's adorable way of asking the normal question. He had his hands behind his back, and giving a sheepish, pleading smile while twisting back and forth like a little girl does.

With a slight giggle and a shake of the head, he asked "Name?"

"S-Sora Hitachiin" The brunette continued to stare at the silverette, as he watched his look through the list of names and desks.

With a slight smirk, he answered "Right in front of me" and turned his gaze back to the small brunette, flashing his bright deep blue eyes at him.

"Are you going to sit down?" The teenager asked, motioning to the direction of the desk. Snapping out of his daydream, Sora's cheeks had tinted pink as he looked bashfully down towards his toes.

"R-Right, sorry." He shamefully watched his feet as he reached the desk and placed his shoulder bag onto it while slumping into his chair.

A few moments later, Sora heard the teenager's voice behind him.

"So, do you like, _not_ have a locker?"

Sora turned around, still lightly pink. "Um… my brother is getting the combinations right now, being we just switched to this school a week ago."

"Brother?" The silverette sounded interesting. "Is he older than you?"

"By a couple of minutes, we're twins." Sora mentioned, feeling like this was the first time he's told someone this. In all honesty, Sora hated telling people he has a twin.

He simply hated it when people got the idea that they would look exactly alike, which was not true. Sora was born a brunette and Roxas a blonde (Although if it weren't for the color of their hair, and the fact Sora was a bit tanner, they could pass as clones.)

"OOH! Riku's getting a score tonight!" Shrieked the obnoxious redhead sitting next to him. Sora had to do a double take on him, something was awfully familiar about him. Bright, red hair, emerald eyes, tall, and slim…

The silverette smacked the back of the teenager's fiery head, as a feathering of pink shed across his pale skin. "Shut up Ax!"

Laughing quite loudly, the redhead snapped his fingers. "Speaking of getting scores…" Sora watched, thoughtfully trying to remember why this man was making him feel he should be doing something, as the redhead began to blush also.

"Oh god, who did you fuck last night?" The silver haired teenager rolled his eyes at his friend, who spent most of his weekends in bed with various people, boys and girls of all ages.

Above the age of 14…

"No one!" The teenager screeched. "Actually, it was something different…"

The silver head's jaw touched the ground as he took in what had just came out of his best friends mouth. "You mean you mat someone, and _didn't_ have sex with them?!"

"No…" The boy turned his head and faced the desk in front of him. "Actually, we talked."

"Talked… did you even _kiss_?" The last word rang around in the classroom.

"No," the redhead confessed. "We talked, and they actually _got_ me, ya know? It felt like I just wanted to… I dunno… actually have a relationship…"

Sora watched as the silver hair on the teenager's head waved back and forth as he shook his head.

"That makes one person who gets you." The perfect aquamarine orbs rolled "Dude, were you _high_?"

"No! He was- Oh my god!" Sora watched as the redhead dropped his jaw. "Don't look now, but that's _him_"

"Wait, _him_ him?" The silver hair flung around to face the front of the room. "Whoa, nice."

Sora turned his head around to look at who the strangely familiar boy was talking about. Sora quickly turned back around to face this teenager in the face, as his mouth dropped even further as he realized who this man was.

Noticing the face Sora gave, he asked "What? You _homophobe_ or something?" with pure poison with the word _homophobe_.

"_No_!" Sora squeaked. "That's my _brother_!"

_ACK! Finished chapter 2!_

_Haha, YAY finally you get to meet Riku!_

_And sorry for making this too much into Roxas and Axel, because it's going to be both Soriku and Akuroku, so I'll make it up in later chapters! ^^_

_Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Really the only mistakes there should be are spelling ones, like saying 'hen' instead of 'when'_

_I hate these types of mistakes cuz he squiggly red line doesn't pop up under it because 'hen' is a real word! T^T_

_Enough of me complaining_

_Review_!


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER TRES!_

_Woot woot!_

_DISCLAIMER- if I owned kingdom hearts it would have much more yaoi moments_

_Rated M- cursing, guysmex, poor writing, and illegal leprechaun vs. gnome fights_

The redhead's jaw made a clanking sound as it hit the desk. Obviously he hadn't planned on giving out so much information to the brother of the kid he had a crush on.

"Y-You've gotta be _shitting_ me," he cursed under his breath.

Before the blonde could notice about the ass-grabbing pyro in the classroom, he ducked his head under the desk, covering his face with his hands.

Hearing his brother call his name, Sora whipped his head around to see his brother in the front of the classroom with his head facing the ground in shame.

"You and your brother may go to your lockers now." The teacher groaned with hatred meaning 'I hate my job.'

Sora swiped his backpack from the windowsill and shuffled out of the classroom right behind his blushing brother. As soon as the door closed behind them, Roxas whipped around to face Sora cerulean eye-to-cerulean eye.

Roxas' hands were trembling, in a non-healthy way. Sora noted how he somehow gained baggy eyes within the ten minutes of being gone.

Gripping his brother's shoulders, Roxas began whisper-shouting.

"DoyouknowwhatIhadgonethroughjusttogetthese_fucking_sheetsofpaper?!?!" Sora grumbled at his brother's unusual foul language. "It- was- **TORTURE**!"

Letting go of the brunette, the blonde scurried his way over to their new, shared locker D53 and fumbled with the lock, crumbling the paper with the combination in his left hand.

"FirstIhadto_fucking_retracemywaybacktothe_fucking_outsideofthis_fucking_buildingtoaska_fucking_monitorfor_fucking_directionstothe_fucking_officewho_fucking_mademegohalfwayto_fucking_ChinabeforeI_fucking_realizedthatshegavemethe_fucking_directionstothe_fucking_councilorsofficewhotriedto_fucking_makemedrink_fucking_teawithherbecauseshesaidIwas_fucking_goinginsaneandftera_fucking_hourofgettingthe_fucking_directionsoutofthe_fucking_bitchIhadto_fucking_runallthewaybacktothe_fucking_officewherethe_fucking_principletriedto_fucking_rapemeandwouldn't_fucking_givemethe_fucking_schedualsand_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-_" Roxas winced and got quiet as he felt a similar warm feeling caressing his ass.

"Whoa," he felt a warm breath tingle in his ear "Calm down blondie, it's not like someone grabbed your ass."

Roxas' face turned bright red as he turned around to face the redheaded pyro.

"A-…Axel?!" Roxas squeaked.

"Hey babe!" Axel smirked and leaned against the lockers.

"Wha-…What are you _doing_ here?!" Roxas couldn't help the high-pitched squeak of a voice.

"Frankly m'dear, it's the law ta go to school." Axel reached into his pocket to grab out a lighter.

"But I-"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old." The redhead pulled out a piece of paper and held it promptly over the lighter, ready for ignition. "Only held back once." With a flick of his thumb the red flames met the flammable paper, and he watched with a wide grin as the paper burst into combustion as he spun the paper around, playing with the flames of heat.

Sora gasped, "Oh my god put that out!" in fear of setting the fire alarms off. He had a slight chill run down his back as a tender voice murmured in his ear "You might wanna stay quite kiddo. Last time someone interrupted Axel's play time they nearly lost their first layer of skin."

Too stunned to move an inch, he whispered back, still eyeing the pyro lost in flame, "But what happens if he gets caught?"

Hearing the light chuckle emerge from the older teenager's chest, Sora began to wonder when he had embraced the warm feeling of having the sweet smelling teenager behind him- what was his name? Riku?

"Do you think anyone is dumb enough to tell him to stop?"

"Heh" Sora let out an uneasy laugh, "Point taken."

As the flames licked the edge of the paper, Axel let the blazing piece of paper fall to the ground, burning out before touching the tiles below their feet.

The redhead giggled with joy before turning his attention back to the jaw-dropped blonde in front of him. "Let's go!" he mentioned his hand out for Roxas to grab, but the blonde only stared at it in awe. "Or not."

Letting his hand fall and placing it onto his hip, he tilted his head to the right, analyzing the small teenager before him. "Ya know," he stroked his chin "I can't tell if your being shocked is a good thing or bad thing."

"Good thing!" Sora chirped quickly beaming a wide smile at his brother and the pyro, making up his mind in saying that they were indeed an adorable couple.

He heard Riku, who had at some time taken advantage of Sora's oblivious state and moved in slightly closer, chuckle behind him

With a smirk, Axel took his right arm and threw it around the dazed Roxas, taking into consideration of how easily Roxas fit there.

Not giving a shit about minding his own body, Axel swiftly took another squeeze of Roxas' ass- getting the reaction he had hoped for. Riku chuckled into the brunette's ear as Sora had gasped covering his open mouth. As Roxas squirmed he lifted his left hand, presenting the virtually destroyed paper to Axels face. Smiling, he gripped the paper away from Roxas and fumbled with the lock before ripping it open and shoving both of the shoulder bags into it. Walking firmly into the opposite direction with Roxas still tucked under his arm, the redhead whistled tunelessly down the hallway.

"Hold it!" Sora presented himself in front of the two, stopping them in their tracks. "Who gave you permission to touch my brother!?"

Axel sniggered before turning around to his best friend. "Picked a good one, you should see this adorable pout up close 'Ku."

The smallest little pink tint greeted Riku's face as he glared at the smirking pyro. "I thought you gave up doing _that_ in the school's bathroom- shall I bring up the incident from last year to your new boyfriend?"

Putting his free hand behind his head to lazily scratch it, Axel sheepishly blushed "Accidents happen!" Moving his hand down to grab Sora's pouting face by the chin, he stated seductively bending down to stare into his deep blue eyes "And I wasn't taking 'em to the bathroom, 'Ku- you and _this_ little cutie here can occupied it though if ya want."

Switching his glance from inside the thin fingers, the brunette went from glowering to perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Axel started chuckling loudly and shrugged towards Riku. "I'm sure _he'd_ be glade to show ya if you'd ask him."

Sora watched as Riku's face turned slightly pinker before he stormed up to push Sora out of the boney finger's clasp. The silverette began to push all three of the boys into the classroom, muttering something about 'fucking rude pyros.'

"God, take you long enough?" said the blonde with an 80's hair cut in the front row. He had his legs leaning up on the desk and was tilting his chair back onto two legs. "Unless you guys were engaging in sexual procedures, of course."

"No Demyx," Axel rocked his head back and forth, "We'll save the 'sexual procedures' for you and Zexion here"

The blonde grinned wildly as he looked over to the silvery-purple haired teenager next to him, who had his nose in a book the whole time until the last comment. He peered his eyes from the page and began to visualize different ways of killing the pyro.

"Shut the hell up students!" Said the dark haired teacher from his desk. Sora whimpered at the scars along his face and the eye patch on his right eye. "The fucking class is about to start!"

Sora lightly pouted angrily at the cursing, jutting his bottom lip out, full and pink.

A delicate finger landed onto the pouting lip as he curiously stared down at it in surprise.

"You don't like cursing much, do you kiddo?" Riku asked playfully moving Sora's sulking lip side to side.

Sora flicked his head to shake Riku off of his lip before scoffing "It's an unneeded twist of words that only shows disrespect" Sora glanced up at the curious Riku. "I've never really been prone to using such words, because they are just filler words that people throw into their sentences to make themselves sound cooler."

Riku chuckled quickly before addressing Sora properly by bending down to eye level –trust me, it's quite a bend- "Cute, but I guess me and Axel are a bad choice of friends for you then."

A sudden ring of unneeded sadness plunged through Sora "Oh nonono!" Sora pleaded "I didn't mean it like I can't stand people who do it, I just would prefer the world would stop using them!"

Riku laughed at the overreaction, making up his mind that it was cute, and walked on to sit in his chair.

The bell rang and class had started.

When the bell rang 90 minutes later, Sora frowned. He liked his first block math class_*_. Sora and Riku talked the whole time and got to know each other, as Roxas slowly became less and less shy around Axel. A couple of times Axel misbehaved and groped him again, which would almost make the blonde have to start all over. As the period moved on, the time it took for Roxas to recover was quicker.

Second block science was much quieter, with no Riku or Axel to hold the boring class over. Sora was watching the clock as it slowly changed one number at a time, longing for their lunch to start.

When the bell rang again, Sora and Roxas both shot up from their seats and ran to their locker to grab their lunches. Sora closed the shared locker, and jumped when he saw a giant aquamarine eye in his face.

"Holy _crud_ Riku!" Sora got quiet as he felt Riku's hand land on his brunette head. With a twist of his wrist, the teenager forced the younger to turn his head around, which eventually made Sora have to turn with his whole body. Giving a curious glance back, he watched Riku's hand extend out forward, and form to a point down the hallway. Sora followed the muscular arm down and squinted to look where Riku was telling him. All he could see were his fellow classmates walking in various directions.

Sora turned around when he saw the arm disappear behind him. Before Sora could utter a word, Riku was gone. Sora looked around for the silverette, doing a 360 before a firm grasp held onto his wrist and dragged him towards the outdoors cafeteria.

"What was that about Riku?" Sora chirped in a way only casual to him.

Riku flicked his wrist and sat Sora on the bench before sliding on in on the other side.

"Axel told me to make sure you didn't see him pull your brother away to his unfortunate doom." Riku stated casually rolling his eyes, pulling out a giant ham sandwich from his blue lunchbox.

Sora cocked to the right his head in confusion. "Unfortunate doom…?"

Riku popped his head up from his sandwich to stare at the brunette unbelievably. The kind of way he would if Sora had said 'I get to fly overseas to places- like Canada!'** "You really _don't_ get it do you?"

Cocking his head even further Sora began to think of reasons "What don't I get?"

Shaking his head and turning his gaze back to his food Riku stated "My God kiddo, live your life in a plastic box or something?"

Sora averted his head back to an upright position. "Umm… no?"

"You really _are_ innocent" Riku sighed.

"Innocent…?" Sora cocked his head to the left this time.

"Nothing kiddo."

Wanting Riku to continue, Sora jutted his lip out, and poked at his half squished PB&J. Sora had begun to wonder what happened to his emotional older brother…

Gasping for air, Roxas leaned over the bathroom sink, and held that position before turning to death glare at the innocent redhead who had just stolen him away like a kidnapper takes his victim.

"Will ya stop glaring?" Axel muttered aimlessly. "Ya act like ya don't like me."

"Well your not starting out very well." Roxas lifted from the sink and scratched his eye.

"Well, what do ya expect?" Axel shrugged, innocently giving a smile.

"How 'bout warning me before you drag me away like you're going to _rape_ me." Roxas rolled his eyes and averted his glance to the mirror. He leaned in closer to get a better look, and notice that his right eye needed more eyeliner. He casually reached into his pocket to pull out the small, black pencil and carefully began to apply it.

Axel pouted, crossing his arms before responding "Aww, that's no fun!"

Stopping his work, Roxas gave a slight laugh. "You wanted me?"

Axel gave a puzzled look at Roxas, who had now put the eyeliner away. "You dragged me in here because…?" Roxas rephrased.

"Right!" Axel promptly held up his index finger, remembering the reason for dragging the blonde in here. "I didn't want you ta go to either cafeteria before I could tell you!"

Roxas sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "Tell me what?"

"Ta not go to the cafeteria." Axel smiled warmly.

"Why would I not go to the cafeteria to eat _lunch_…?" Roxas questioned.

"Cuz I'm not allowed to the first week." Axel looked away seeming very bored. He could never have a casual conversation without much movement for long.

"What?" Roxas squeaked, staring at the pyro.

"Haha, funny story, ya see." Axel turned to innocently face the shorter blonde in the cerulean eyes. "Last year, I told every freshmen that they had ta sit on the playground, so this year 'til graduation I'm not allowed to sit in either cafeteria the first week."

Roxas looked around unbelievably. "They took away your privilege to sit in the cafeteria for _that_?"

"Well, ya see," Axel stuck his hand behind his head sheepishly. "We had _a lot_ of students in the freshmen year, and the playground isn't exactly what ya call 'big'." Murmuring the last words, Axel added "Or sanitary for that matter. Most kids got sick."

Roxas scoffed. "Please tell me why the _high school_ has a _playground_."

"I don't think anyone really _knows_."

Shaking his head, the blonde started up a new (or old) conversation. "So you expect me to eat my lunch with you…. in _here_?"

Axel linked his fingers together and gave a pleading smile.

Glaring at the redhead, the blonde gave in "Fine"

With a squeal of joy, the redhead flopped onto the ground and opened his lunch.

"You don't expect me to sit on the_ floor _do you?"

"Why, your pretty little jeans'll get dirty?" Axel mentioned up to the younger, still eyeing his sandwich before taking a bite.

With a groan the blonde cautiously kneeled down, not wanting to. His pants were _black_; he was _not_ looking forward to wiping the gray dirt off of them.

Smiling, knowing he won the battle Axel grinned at the smaller teenager victoriously. "Ya know ya love me!"

"Yeah, we'll see how long _that_ lasts."

When the two teenagers heard the bell ring from inside the building, they moaned as they realized lunch was over.

Sora was happy that he got to talk to his newly found friend, and Riku was glad that they were making progress in upping their relationship.

Even if Sora didn't realized it.

All lunch Riku noticed Sora's gaze on him, even if Sora didn't.

All lunch Riku noticed Sora's nervousness, even if Sora didn't.

All lunch Riku noticed Sora's shaky hands, even if Sora didn't.

Sora had barely realized his brother and he were away from each other a whole half-hour, without him feeling lonely _one bit_.

As did Roxas.

_Yay chapter 3!_

_*They have block scheduling, where each class is 90 minutes, but they only have four periods, called blocks, a day. For major classes like Math and English, you have the class a whole semester, where smaller classes, like Art and Music are only a marking period._

_**If you don't get this, please look it up elsewhere before I smack you._

_ACK! I didn't like the way this one was written… I didn't get to look over it as much as I'd like, but it's _late_._

_I'm _tired_._

_I need _sleep_._

_Night!_

_On a side note, my dear friend actually did what Axel has done to the poor freshmen._

_It was funny shit._

_REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Foo-err teh chapt-air beh!_

_*Four the chapter be for those that don't speak random*_

_DISCLAIMER- I DON'T FUCKING OWN IT! GOD!_

_Rated M for Male on Male Makes Me Mortally Merry_

_Haha that was cute._

Roxas groaned, wiping off the stubborn dirt off of his black skinny jeans. Why don't they have chairs in the bathroom?

*Moreover, why _would _they, Roxy-kun?*

"Roxas!" he felt Sora's presence enter the room before he had even spoke in his casual, perky tone. "Where'd you go during lunch?"

He asked, slumping into the chair next to his brother. Riku casually took the seat beside Sora, trying to not giggle at how Sora _still_ couldn't understand what had happened.

"Eating with Axel in the bathroom" Roxas squinted in the dark. "Why is it so dark in here? Seriously, someone turn on the lights!"

"Mr. Xaldin has his lights off practically all the time, better get used to it." Riku mumbled, leaning back in his chair and pulling his long silver hair in front of his eyes.

"Ahh, Riku, you're in this class also?" Roxas leaned forward, to try to successfully look him in the eyes. He failed.

"Yup." Riku mumbled. "Held back a year in this class."

"As well as math." Sora rolled his eyes.

Riku turned to glare at the brunette, but failed to keep his lock when Sora grinned a bright, happy smile.

Turning back so Sora couldn't see him break character, he muttered, "I like to sleep in this class. And Mr. Xigbar hates me."

"I doubt he actually _hates_ you-" Sora started.

Shaking his head Riku cut the brunette off "Uh-uh, hates me. Last year me and Axel almost got him fired. How do you think he got the eye patch?"

Sora and Roxas gasped on cue, sounding too much like twins for their own good.

Riku nodded his head. "It was pretty funny. Me and Axel-"

"_Axel_ and _I_" Sora cut off to correct his grammar, just to piss him off. Sora learned two things at lunch- Riku _detested_ getting cut of and when people corrected his grammar.

Riku glared at Sora, who evidently was grinning from ear to ear for pissing off the short fumed Riku.

"_Me_ and _Axel_ were hanging out outside his classroom after school and Axel was playing with his lighter, as always. So Xiggy comes o-"

"Xiggy?" Sora proudly asked, enjoying the new game of 'piss-Riku-off'.

"_So Xiggy comes out_ to start yelling at us to go, and as you know, don't mess with Axel when he's playing with fire. So here Axel is, almost about to light the guy's hair on fire while I'm trying not to crack up over the expression, and Principle Xemnas started walking down the hallway, so I try to stop Axel before he gets suspended-"

"You need to learn to stay in the same tense." Roxas casually butted in, catching on to Sora's game.

"You need to learn to shut the hell up." Riku stated, getting a little tense as Sora and Roxas started giggling.

"So I try to grab onto Axel's arm to pull him away-"

"Class is starting, sit down-"

"GODDAMMIT LET ME FINISH THE FUCKING STORY!" Riku shouted standing up, not realizing or for that matter caring that he was talking to the teacher.

"ITRYTOGRABAXELBUTHEPULLSAWAYTHELIGHERGOESINHISEYETHEEND."

Riku sat sown promptly and began to sulk in his seat as Roxas and Sora began to burst out in laughter.

"Great to see you again too, Mr. Hikaru." The teacher eyed Riku carefully. "I see we're starting off the year in a good mood as always."

Riku scoffed for everone to hear how disgusted he was. He knew that the twins were only doing that to piss him off, and that pissed him off even more. He didn't enjoy being cut off while he was talking, and didn't know why either. It simply pissed him off. He had punched Axel in the stomache right this morning for doing so, in fact.

Turning to the now cherry-red-from-laughing-too-much twins, Riku eyed Sora with daggers that could pierce diamonds.

Sora and Roxas both muffled their laughter, delicately placing thier right hands over their mouths in perfect unison. A slight thought crossed Riku's mid at that moment, saying that their unison was totally creppy, but Riku dodged the thought before his glace broke loose.

Whipping his head back front, Riku fought a blush as he realized how adorable Sora was. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his _innocence_ could put a lost kitten to shame.

"That was torture!" Riku rubbed his sore neck. Staring at a PowerPoint all block period had really made it stiff.

"Maybe if you shouldn't have exploded in the beginning of class, then maybe you wouldn't have ticked Mr. Xaldin off, and he would have let us do something other than stay glued to our seats all period staring at that screen." Roxas mummbled, rubbing his own back.

Riku glared devilishly at the blonde. "What's the matter Roxy, didn't get as far as you planned during lunch?"

Roxas immediately began to turn bright red as he defended himself. "Shut up! We didn't _plan_ on doing anything!"

Riku shook his head, disapproving. "Ahh, so you _have_ lost you're innocence! I thought Axel would take his time with this one. But he never does, now does he..."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYHTING!!!" Roxas squeaked, now turning into a deep red.

"Umm..." Sora nudged into the conversation, confused as always. "What are you guys talking about?"

Riku choked on his spit, still amazed at how little this kid knew. The blonde moved into a purple shade, and averted his eyes to his feet.

Chuckling loudly, Riku put his arm around Sora. "Well, ya see kiddo-"

By the time Riku had begun to explain, Roxas was pushing Sora down the hallway, muttering to Sora that he would explain later. Which he really wouldn't, but he was hoping it would get Sora's ADD to move onto a new topic.

Roxas was still pushing Sora down the hallway as he entered the computer lab, where they would both be having Digital Photography. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Roxas took a seat in the first chair he could hide, and hid his face from letting anyone see the color. Sora absent mindedly sat down next to him, and frowned at how Roxas was being so closed. If it was one thing both of the Hitachiin twins absolutely hated, it was having the other twin shutting them out.

Roxas caught onto the sigh and appologetically gave a glance at the pouting brunette.

_"Sorry, Sora, we weren't really talking about anything important. Riku was just teasing me."_

Sora cocked his head, meaning _"About what?"_

Roxas awkwardly giggled a _"Not here" _before a warm grasp wrapped itself around Roxas' shoulders, and pulled into a loose hug.

"Rockin-ass meh luv!" Chirped a very familiar voice in Roxas' frail little ear.

Realizing the voice, Roxas slightly gained a pink aura to his face, admiring the closeness the pyro and he were in before turning to face the redhead himself.

"Axel? You're in Digital Photo?" Roxas peeped, as he thouroghly went through his head Axel's schedual, which he had read during lunch.

With a brilliant smile, Axel admired his charm "I got my Spainish Class switched ta next semester."

Roxas quietly smiled to himself, glad he could spend more time with the pyro. Sora was taking advantage of their merry chat they had begun.

Sora annalysed Roxas' facial expression, and the vocal change in Roxas' normally calm voice. Was it just him, or was Roxas... extreamly happy? The kind of happy Roxas only showed to Sora himself when they were alone? He was totally different from the blonde he had been all Sora's life.

He and Axel must now be _really_ good friends!

*The Author has slammed her head on the desk because of Sora's innocence.*

As the three teenagers managed their way to the twins' locker, Sora realized how Axel had oh-so-friendily occupied Roxas' left hand with his own, something that only Sora had been able to do up until now. Grinning from ear to ear at how well his twin was making 'friends', Sora had begun to skip down the hallway.

"Sora, slow down! You'll trip!" Roxas shouted, knowing Sora a little too well. Sure enough, the brunette clumsily tripped over his own feet, and caught himself on the locker's next to him.

"Told ya..." Roxas muttered, a little ashamed to be related to Sora with a chuckling Axel standing right next to him. Roxas clenched his left hand, and for the first time, realizing Axel had taken the liberty to hold it in his own.

How long had they been holding hands?! _This whole trip_?! How could he _miss_ something like that?!

Roxas tinted pink again and awkwardly slipped his hand away. The redhead childishly pouted and moved behind Roxas to place his hands on Roxas' back and bury his face into the thick blonde spikes.

"Rox_aaasss_..." he moaned sounding like a five year old begging their mother for a piece of candy before dinner.

The blonde slowly deepened in color and jutted his hand out. "Fine."

Axel immediately broke the facade and began to jump and squee like a fangirl before grasping Roxas' hand in both of his own and bringing them up to his chest.

Roxas questionally looked up at the pyro, to find he had been beaming with a greatful smile, wrapping his own warm, long fingers to intertwine with the blond's thin pale ones.

Dropping thier hands to swing them slightly, admiring the cool touch between his abnormally warm fingers, Axel happily began to start a discussion.

"Hey, Roxas, are ya free this weekend?"

Roxas stopped everything, knowing where this was going.

"Um...y-yeah, I think."

"Great! I'll come over at three!" Axel chirped, not bothering to ask if it was ok.

"Um...I-...A-...Well-...I don't-" Roxas stuttered, not sure how to word his thought.

"Is that a problem?" Axel asked, eyeing the blonde who had avoided eye contact by staring at his old wornout black and white converse.

"I-...I don't know what Sora would say..." Roxas valued Sora's opinion on everything. He glanced down the hallway at his brother, who was happily and obliviously taking thier bookbags out of the locker down the hallway at the time.

"Well then, I'll bring Riku along!" Axel carelessly dragged Riku into the get-together, as he usually did.

"...Are you even going to _ask _Riku if he wants to come."

"Nope!" Axel grinned down at the blonde, giving Roxas a hint. "Do it all the time. _Got it memorized_?"

"Well... I don't know..." Roxas regrettably imagined Leon's reaction to having two older teenagers into the new, dull condo. Not that either one of them were intimidatingly or anything, but Roxas could swear Leon would think they were going to do drugs in the bedrooms or something...

"Come on Roxy, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Axel held out the note with all of his breath as he took the fragile hand up to his mouth to lightly rest the lower part of his lip onto the cool index finger. Staring through big, green orbs, Axel continued his note.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, so not only Sora could tell meant 'Are you _really_ doing this?'

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Roxas held his glance, unwilling to break it.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Roxas let out a sigh, and dropped his posture. He had gotten into habbit of speaking without actually talking, that sometimes he forgets he actually has to speak.

But Axel caught on and jumped up and down, once again squeeing like a fangirl.

Sora walked into conversation right as Axel had began his squee fit, and cocked an eyebrow at his brother, who was shouting for Sora to _'Please just shut him up'_

Sora asked back _'What just happened?'_

Roxas saw Riku behind Sora, and shook his head meaning _'You'll find out in a second.'_

"Axel, what the hell?!" Riku shouted from behind Sora, making the brunette shutter as he felt the warm breath dance along the back of his neck.

"Great news buddies!" Axel let go of Roxas' hand and scootched his way over to the two teenagers. "We're havin a sleepover!"

Sora's face lit up as he was blinded with happiness. Roxas saw his twin's face, and questioned it.

"What?! HELL NO!" Riku argued. He HATED when Axel pulled him along to do stuff like this. He wasn't some schoolgirl! He didn't go to sleepovers!

"_Not _gunna ha-"

"Really?!" Sora's voice small and only a mumble, but it hadinterrupted the silverette from continuing to complain. Riku saw how Sora's face had suddenly became so hopeful.

"Yep! This weekend!" Axel got close to Sora and grabbed his small, tanned fingers.

"I-...I'm so..." Sora was still dazed from his overwhelming joy to spit out the words correctly. "I'm so happy!" Sora gave his best to smile the brightest smile he could, but he failed to, and his eyes started to moisten.

"EEEP!" Axel squeaked. "Let's go!" He said, dragging Sora outside by the hand, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

"Wh-...What just happened? Is Sora alright?!" Riku choked concerened about his brunette friend.

Roxas glalnced down, and studied his brothers actions.

"He's fine..." Roxas muttered.

"Are you sure? It look like he was about to..." Riku stopped himself before the last word.

"He was... happy..." Roxas' words were analyzed his words as they came out. "He was overly happy."

Riku stared in the brunette and redhead's direction, trying to figure why a sleepover would make someone so happy they were on the verge of tears.

"Because...he's never had one before." Riku finished Roxas' explanation himself.

As the week trudged on, Riku realized all of the other things that made Sora start to choke up.

They were simple things, like when someone would pick up a book for him, or hold the door open. Things that a normal person would simpily say 'thanks' for. But Sora, when he said it, it sounded more like he was thanking someone who had just saved his life.

He has asked Roxas why one day.

"It's because he's not used to people doing _anything_ for him," the blonde would mutter, hinting to Riku that he should try not to bring up the conversation too much.

'Not used to people doing _anything_ for him?' Riku asked himself before going to bed that night. He wondered what had made this kid so inncocent before, but was that the same reason he was used to being neglected?

_End of chapter four! MUAHAHAAA!_

_sorry it took so long for me to update, but i had an english project to do so I needed my jumpdrive for it, and i save my stories on the jumpdrive._

_So there was a problem with my powerpoint i needed to have, and i had to leave it at the school over the weekend so my teacher can fix it._

_It turned out she need basically the entire week to fix it._

_thank GOD she didnt happen to open any of my stories up..._

_*looks back at all the yaoi she's written and saved on her drive*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Letter 5!_

_my name is pocky :3_

_DICLAIMER: me owns nuffing!_

_cept plotline of this pathetic story..._

_WARNING: umm...guysmex... u no likey u leave for those of us that do!!_

"Buzz buzz"

Roxas felt a warm breath flow around his ear as he slowly regained conciousness.

"Buzz buzz"

The sound was right next to his small, pale ear. He couldn't help but realize he knew this sound.

Or _voice_, rather.

"BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ!!" Axel screeched into the blonde's ear.

"AHH!" The blonde shot up, revealing the covers off of his bare chest. The brunette next to him rustled out of a dream, and faced into the reality of a terrible wake up.

"Axel, _WHAT THE HELL!?_" Roxas squeaked, screaming at the redhead for randomly deciding to crash in on his and his brother's slumber.

Grinning a _semi_-perverted *coughcough*reallyperverted*coughcough* grin, Axel eased out the words "You two _sleep_ together?"

"Only sometimes." Roxas yawned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, no sooner realizing what the redhead was interperating.

"AXEL! WE'RE _**BROTHERS**_!" he yelped, slaming the bed with his hands.

Axel let out a boom of laughter "_I_ thought it'd be pretty sexy!"

Roxas angrily turned pink and flumped back onto the pillow, covering his blonde head of hair with the blue comforter. He snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, hoping to get some sleep before aprehending the fact that _Axel_ was here in his room.

Shooting up again, Roxas screamed "AXEL! _WHAT THE __**HELL**_!?!"

"What'd I do _now_?!" the redhead complained resting his chin on the soft blanket.

"WHAT THE _**HELL **_ARE YOU _**DOING**_ HERE?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Axel grinned in a suductive manner an inch away from the blonde's pink face.

"You're supposed to be coming at _three_!" Roxas complained, forcing himself from giving into the mezmerizing emrald orbs.

"Check the clock, _sleepin beauty_." Axel mentioned toward the tiny blue clock on the nightstand. "Price Charming has come ta wake you now!"

Axel moved in closer so both of their noses were touching. The redhead watched as the younger turned colors.

"Axel, stop molesting little children!" Riku's voice came from the doorway, and slowly moved next to the so pyro.

The pyro simpily smirked at the statement before pulling back. "You're just jealous because_ I _got ta see Roxy here sleeping."

Roxas covered his mouth with shock as he realized that Axel had seen him while he was sleeping. This is where he gets down on his knees and thanks those controling life that he did not snore.

"Whatever," Riku averted his eyes to the lump under the covers on the other side of the bed. "That's Sora, I presume?"

Roxas glanced over to the tuff of brunette hair poking out from under the bulge in the covers.

"It... takes him a while to wake up." He muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking" a mumble came from under the covers, barely comprehendable.

Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing his brother had been right. Sora was usually the one up and ready to go while he himself was still stuck under the covers.

"I think Riku should go wake Sora up _properly_."

"_LIKE HELL HE IS!_" Riku and Roxas chimed at the same time at the pyro, Riku getting a tint of unusual color.

Axel snickered at the overreaction-he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for.

Sora stretched upwards, revealing he too was bare chest. It wasn't until Roxas realized _Sora_ didn't have a shirt on that he realized_ he _was topless too.

Roxas cautiously brought the covers up to sheild himself, hoping no one would notice. He immediately noticed Axel giving him a pout about it, and grinned sheepishly, refusing to remove the covers.

"What time is it?" Sora asked, now starting to step into the real world.

"Three" practically all of the other teenagers said at the same time.

Sora questioned himself why he had slept so late. Roxas had caught this facial expression. "The report."

"Oh," Sora mouthed, dazing out and forgeting to look at Roxas to answer him.

Axel and Riku glanced at each other, totally oblivious to the fact that the twins can talk to each other without saying anything.

"_What_?" Riku asked, completely confused.

Roxas glanced over to Riku, before responding with his own "What?"

"_What_ did you just say?"Riku refraised.

"Um... the report...?" Roxas made sure that that's what he had said.

"What?" Riku peeped again.

"I said-"

"I _know_ what you _said_, but....why?"

"Because Sora asked me...?" Roxas questioned himself before answering, making sure he wasn't missing something.

"..."

"_Whut_?" Axel chimmed in, his voice raising a couple octives.

"Sora... asked me why were we sleeping so late..." Roxas went through his head, now doubting they were talking about the same thing.

"He didn't fucking _**SAY**_ anything!" Riku gave an uneasy giggle, emplying that both twins were crazy.

"Sure he did... you didn't see the look?" Roxas was now every bit as confused as the other two teenagers.

"...What?" Axel and Riku sang.

"Sora was giving a 'why were we sleeping so late' look...you didn't catch that?" Roxas looked at the two as if they had two heads.

"Wh-"

"OHH!" A snapping sound echoed the room as Roxas tapped himself on the forehead with his palm. "These two aren't used to that yet!"

The redhead and the silverette were now head-slamming bewildered.

What drugs were these kiddo's _on_?

"Yeah, that's usual for us" Roxas explained, diligently removing one of his hands from gripping the deep blue comforter and holding up his pale index finger in a matter-o-factly way.

"Having conversations without talking...?" Axel fiddled with the blanket mindlessly, still shaking off the baffling feeling.

"Basically." The blonde placed his hand in the dent of the covers between his indian-style crossed legs under the covers. "We never really had to explain that to anyone..."

"Do you do that in public...?" Riku asked, not really into the question. Riku's eyes had wandered their way over to the younger twin, who was still gazing out at nothing. Spacing out really looked cute on Sora.

"We do it everywhere." Roxas shrugged. "It's something we got used to from always being together." Everyone seemed to realize no one was really into the conversation now, but it kept going anyhow. Everyone except Sora, of course. He had found his way back down under the covers for a moment more of sleep.

"So, you guys can like, live for a whole year together without saying a word to each other?" Axel began to absentmindedly pout, wishing the younger blonde would drop his grip from the blanket.

"Not really, I can't exactly say anything that he wouldn't already know. Like 'soandso is going to the fair on Friday' or whatever." Roxas shrugged before noticing the pyro's pout and started blushing rapidly.

"I'm hungry." Roxas moaned, trying to change subjects.

"Then eat. You havent eaten breakfast yet." Axel was staring at the blonde's hands, which were ever-so-protectivly gripping the blanket to his chest, making Roxas' blush even darker.

"Didn't eat dinner either." Roxas confessed. The two were now oblivious that Riku and Sora were even in the same room, when the silverette was right beside them, blindly staring at the half dead brunette on the other side.

"What are you, annorexic?" Axel joked, breaking his glance from the delicate hands to the bright cerulean eyes.

"Nah, we were working on the an entrance essay together all night." Roxas began to realize just how green Axel's eyes were.

"So rumors of the new 10 paged entrance essays _are_ true." Axel tilted his head towards the almost-drooling silverette beside him. "So daddy's gotten stricter has he?"

"Mmhm" Riku blindly mummbled, unusually not attacking Axel for bringing up the 'daddy' comment. Riku was lost in Sora's spell.

A quick flicker of astonishment flashed through Axel. Riku wasn't ripping his eyes out of their sockets. Grinning from ear to ear, Axel quickly thought of a plan when Sora began to lightly snore under the covers.

"Rockin'-Ass, let's eat."

"U-um" was all Roxas could manage before he was grabbed by the wrist, and was beginning to be dragged out of the bed.

"A-Axel!" Roxas shreiked, holding onto the covers to sheild himself.

"What?" Axel turned back around to find the blonde gripping onto the comforter for dear life. "You naked under there or su'in?"

Axel quickly lifted the dark blue blanket to check, forcing the blonde into a bright purple color.

"-_The hell_?! **NO**!" Roxas shreiked. "**And you're not supposed to **_**check**_!"

"Ohh, darn" Axel pretended to be mortally depressed. Swiftly with one giant movement, the pyro had lifted Roxas out of the bed and into his arms bridal-style. Ignoring Roxas' fidgeting and threatening curses to 'shove flaming marshmellows into his eye sockets', Axel pulled out of the room, leaving Riku innocently watching Sora as he fell back into unconciousness.

Riku didn't notice any bit of the last conversation his best friend was just having with his new blonde 'boy toy'(as Riku would normally call it.) He hadn't noticed anything until Axel slammed the door shut, and the loud bang rippled through the room.

"A-Axel!" Riku found himself shouting at the redhead who was already long gone. The silverette had just now noticed Axel's plan on separating the four of them into pairs.

"Bastard." Riku muttered, angrily popping veins. Riku quickly lost all of his anger when he heard a light moan from under the dark blue comforter.

"Riku..." it had said.

The silverette was _so _glad no one else was in the room to notice the change in colors in his normally pale face.

Was Sora actually _dreaming _about him?

Riku fumbled to the ground, gripping onto the blanket at the top of the bed for support. Did Sora like him _that_ much that he would dream about him? It didn't seem possible. Riku could tell the brunette had a crush on him, he wasn't _stupid_. Sora was _way_ too obvious about _that_. But was it really normal to have someone who you've met just a week ago talk about you in their sleep? The most vunerable of all times for any person where dreams fully take over the human body? Was it-

Wait...

What was wrong with him? Why was Riku getting so worked up about this? Why was his heart pounding against his rib cage, threatening to break loose? It's not like this was the first time he figured out someone had a crush on him. Riku was pretty good with the ladies, and got several confessions a week. Was it the fact of Sora's gender? Couldn't be. The teenager was a proud gay pride supporter.

...Maybe it was because a guy was confessing love to _him_? Riku shook the idea out of his mind. He didn't think that was it, but it was the most logical reasoning he had.

Unless.

_Unless._

Maybe.

Just _maybe_.

He _himself _was in lo-

Riku gasped as he felt a warm grasp embrace his hand. The warmth had pulled the hand closer, where it found a greater source of smooth, soft heat. Riku's aquamarine eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

Cautiously, he lifted his head to find Sora, snuggling Riku's strong, colorless hand to his soft, succulent sunkissed cheek.

Riku's jaw dropped open as his heart began to take over. He felt it pulsing through every cell of his thinly muscled body. He couldn't help himself from being pulled down, closer and closer to the sleeping boy's face.

Riku's eyes took in the sight fully. Sora was adorably snoring, his mouth slowly opening and closing ever so slightly. The soft, lushious bright lips taunting him to touch them with his own faint pink ones. The brunette was cradling his face with Riku's cool hand, holding the thumb not an inch from the full, pink lips that were torturing the elder so much.

With each snore the lips seemed to be inching their way over the the thumb, threatening to touch. Just one touch. One and then Riku would be done.

Wait.

_What_ was he _doing_?

Was Riku just about to touch this sleeping boy's lips?

Riku snatched his hand back, eyes now wide with terror. Riku stood there for what seemed like months before slowly taking steps back. Axel had _planned_ this. This was all Axel's fault.

All his _fucking _fault.

Riku gripped the door handle and flung it open.

"AXEL!" he raged, ready to full on murder the redhead with his bear hands.

Riku stood frozen in the doorway before he giggled.

"How many times have I told you to stop molesting little children?"

"How many times have I told you to stop mind raping them?"

Axel slammed the door behind him, making sure to startle the zombie Riku in the room behind him. Right about now Riku would begin to realize he was alone in the room with a helpless, sleeping 14 year old.*

Axel grinned at the fact he was going to win a point from Riku in their silly little game of pranking each other. Pushing that thought aside, he carried the tiny, complaining frame in his arms to the small, gray kitchen.

"You guys should _really_ add some color in here." He frowned.

"You should _really _put me down now" Roxas pouted, face bright red from the closeness of their bodies.

"Aww, but I like you here," Axel leaned down to suductively whisper into the blonde's fragile ear. "In my arms."

With the last word, Axel playfully bit down onto the boundry of the small ear, happily playing with it between his teeth.

Roxas pulled his head away and pushed onto Axel's torso, removing himself from the pyro's grip and landing with a flop onto the hard, grayish brown wooden floor.

Axel's pink lip jutted out, longing for the warmth again. The blonde began to hyperventilate on the floor, trying to calm his heart down before it bursted out of his chest.

Axel's short attention span kicked in as he reached into a smokey colored cabinet. 'Probably was a light blue at some point...' Axel found himself thinking.

"Whatcha got ta eat around here?"

Roxas lifted himself from off of the ground and brushed the dust off of his purple striped pajama pants. He had given up on covering up his creamy pale figure.

"Mac and cheese." Roxas muttered. He and his brothers had been eating nothing but the golden, cheesy noodles for the past week and he was beginning to doubt the fact that they were his favorite food.

"Delish!" Axel gave a failed attempt at mimmicking his favorite, preppy chef he liked to watch on the food channel. Not that he really _watched_ the food channel, he just liked watching some of the cooks put their food on fire and toss it around in the pan.

Roxas chuckled to himself as he watched the redhead make himself at home and fumble his way around all of the cabinets and refrigeratorfor the right ingredients to make the noodles.

Carrying all the nessecities over to the counter at once, Axel placed them in a bundle right next to the stove.

"**NO WAY**!" Axel's face lit up as he saw the old, gas stove.

"...It's a stove..." Roxas giggled as Axel fumbled with the knob, trying to get it to light.

"But it's an _open fire _stove!" The pyro was shaking with anticipation.

Roxas laughed to himself while rolling his eyes and pushing Axel out of the way. He then pushed the knob inwards before turning it counterclockwise. The lighting signal rang with a '_tick tick tick_' before a puff of fire lit the stovetop.

Axel gasped and pushed the smaller blonde out of the way and bent down to eye level with his favorite element.

A small giggle of hysteria slipped out of his throat as he carefully began to poke at the flames with his long, skinny fingers.

"Dude, that's creepy. Stop drooling."

"Hmm" a devilish grin appeared on the pyro's face as he turned to face the teenager. "Is someone jealous that I'm paying attention to the fire instead of him?"

Roxas' face went blank before he spoke, "W-what? _No!_ It's just_** REALLY **_creepy when someone starts to drool over fire!"

"I'm sorry," Axel flirtatiously grasped onto Roxas' chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing Roxas to stare up into the emerald eyes. "I just happen to like hot stuff very much."

"A-Axel! Stop!" Roxas pulled away, unable to control himself.

Axel grinned down at the smaller teen, then proceeded to make himself some macaroni-and-cheese.

"Goddamn Axel, you suck at cooking." Roxas giggled to himself. He was getting a kick out of watching the older flounder around, making a giant mess of cheese everywhere on the counter top.

"At least you're getting some color added to this room!" Axel grinned, still trying to stir the mix awkwardly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed the pot out of Axel's grasp. He bagan to stir the cheese and noddles in with perfect form, showing off to the clumsy redhead behind him.

Axel giggled to himself as he watched the blonde infront of him in awe. He slipped his thin arms around Roxas' torso under the arms, and place one hand gently onto the opposite side of the waist, while the other carefully slid up the small frame to meet up with the bare nipple, where he then began slowly move it around in small circles.

"It seems you're pretty good at _a lot _of things..." he whispered into the ear, in the same seductive tone as before

Roxas had to remember to put the pot down on the counter while he lost his breath. He couldn't even utter a sound, no matter how his lungs tried to push air through the thoat. Roxas tried his best to gasp as he felt a nuzzling at his ear, that slowly moved down into kisses to end at the small under the ear.

"AXEL!" Riku shouted, almost breaking the door open as entered the room.

Everyone stood in an awkward moment right before Riku began to laugh.

"How many times have I told you to stop molesting little children?"

"How many times have I told you to stop mind raping them?"

_Chapter five has an ending!_

_:3_

_*I decieded that Sora and Roxas were 14 where Riku and Axel were 15..._

_oh, and sorry for the plentiful of mistakes, but i don't have Microsoft Word anymore due to a long, tiring story, so I have to use WordPad, which doesnt tell me if i misspell words..._

_on the bright side no more annoying red squiggly line under all of the names! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Shape 6_

_wow, chapter 6 already._

_Sorry for not adding enough Soriku, but I'm building up for it. Believe it or not, Soriku is the MAIN pair in this story. What had happened was I had two great ideas for stories, origionally going to be for characters I made up, but then my friend NekoNikki gave me this crazy awesome idea to join them into one. After a few moderations in the plot line, I sux-eated! Then, i thought to myself...'damn, this pair reminds me of AkuRoku!' and then with some more slight alterations again, I came up with this idea.... haha. But the I wanted from the start to draw out the length, so to keep things interesting i made the beginning focusing on AkuRoku, with giant fluffy hints of Soriku, which will blend into one MAJOR full-time-yaoi based couple... this is the first time ive addend the notes up here... ... i guess its because i wanna write this down before I forget... heh..._

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own kingdom hearts... depressing for all you yaoi fans, i know_

_WARNINGS: y-a-o-i. that means GAYSEX. if ur a fraction-hearted person and are against gays for doing nothing to u, dont read this._

"I WAS NOT MINDRAPING HIM!" Riku shouted, loosing all of the joking vibe he had just had.

"Yeah,_ whatever you say, gorgeous_." Axel rolled his eyes, and leaned most of his wait on the small blonde frame he had been latched onto. "And you _totally_ weren't drooling either."

"Y-Yeah well at least I'm not sexually harassing him!" Riku defended, started to get a fluffy pink tint to his cheeks.

"It's only sexual harassment of the other person doesn't like it." The redhead then curved his neck downward to lick the small ear in front of him seductively, sending a shiver of embarrassment down his little spine.

"A-Axel!" the small boy yelped, urging to release the long skinny arms still wrapped around him.

Riku shook his head of silver hair, glad the attention wasn't on him anymore. "If that's what you call _liking_ it..." he muttered, just enough for everyone to understand. Before Axel would be able to respond with another witty comeback, Sora popped open the pale, wooden door, walking out like a zombie who had just been awoken.

More like _as_ a zombie who had just been awoken.

"'Morning" he mumbled wiping the sleep out of his eye. It was a confusing moaning sound that only Roxas could truly understand.

Roxas was now desperate for freedom, to protect his little brother's virgin eyes. The eyes he had been sealing away from the age of four.

Thankfully, Sora was too dead struck to notice a tiger leaping at him when Roxas had to push back onto the pyro's warm, covered torso to loosen the surprised grip.

"Morning Sora!" Roxas pretended like he couldn't feel the same sickening and frighteningly addictive pout on his back. Reaching for the counter top, Roxas held out the closest thing next to him, hoping that he grabbed the right object. "Mac and cheese?"

Riku and Axel were almost on the floor as they saw Roxas had handed out a wooden spoon. Roxas' pale complexion suddenly was bright with color, as he slanted his head down, hiding his embarrassing moment.

Roxas almost jumped as he felt the spoon leave his hand, only to look up at his half dead twin, who had taken the spoon and sat down at the table and drowsily began to eat the spoon as if it were the bowl containing the golden noodles, making the movements of scooping them up with a fork and placing it into his mouth.

This had the other teenagers _dying_ as they realized _Sora actually thought he was eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese_.

Scooping the others their dishes, Roxas headed over to the table with three bowls, one for each of the guests. Riku and Axel sat on each side of Sora on the round table and started happily chatting away, still smiling at the fact Sora was still 'eating' his mac and cheese.

"So what are we doing today?" Axel started, started to get bored of the dull colors and same scenery.

"Ehh, I don't know. Mall?" Riku replied, starting to dig into his macaronis.

"Too crowded. Movie?" Axel took a bite of his own cheesy noodles.

"Nothing good out, really." Axel frowned at the true statement. He was in the mood for being in a dark movie theater with his arm around a certain blonde kiddo...

"Whatever we do I have to make sure it's..." Roxas trailed off as he began to wonder. "Where's my brother?"

"Leon?" Riku asked. "He was leaving the room as we were coming in. He said it was something 'important' with his 'boss' and that he would be 'gone all night'." During the statement the silverette and the redhead exchanged glances, sharing some inside joke with each other about it.

"...What?" Roxas asked, suspicious of the perverted smiles they were giving.

"Haha, nothin'," Axel chuckled while he and Riku stared down at the food in front of them, shamelessly laughing to themselves.

"_What_?" Roxas shrieked, getting tired of being left out.

Letting in, Riku began to quietly sing like a schoolgirl, shielding Sora from reading his lips with his hand "_Leon and his boss, sittin' in a tree..._"

Roxas went pink then straight into denial. "W-_what_?! **NO**!! Definitely _**not**_!"

Axel let out a hearty chuckle. "You weren't there to witness it, trust me, he's having an affair."

"A _what_?" Sora jumped into the conversation, now fully awake and still unaware of his makeshift food. "Where's Leon? Why is he in a tree?"

Before Sora could get any further into the conversation, Riku helped Roxas out in the 'keeping Sora's innocence' act. "You sure do bounce up quick kiddo."

While Sora tilted his head and gave Riku a 'mhm' smile, Roxas tapped the pyro on the back of his head, glaring strongly. Axel took that as an '_Idiot, Sora is RIGHT there_!'

Axel sulked angrily at his food. "I don't see why you put up that act. _Tell _the kid something for once."

The blonde glared at him again, this time with daggers, "_You know damn well why_!'"

Riku questionably tilted his head, but shook it off figuring he would knock the answer out of Axel later.

Rolling his eyes, Axel gave up- he couldn't fight with that adorable pissed off face "So, what _are_ we doing?"

"I don't know," Roxas slumped poking at his mac and cheese, which was starting to look a bit disgusting to him. "A movie sounds good, but we don't need to go to the theater."

"How 'bout _The Dark Night_?" Axel suggested. "Can't go wrong with that one."

Roxas' face lit up. "We haven't seen that one yet!" his face suddenly hit the floor when he realized "But we don't have it."

"I have it!" Axel mentioned towards the duffle bag on the sofa before actually getting up to grab it.

"See?" Axel held the DVD case up and gave a smile big enough to fit the Statue of Liberty as Sora gazed at it with awe. Pulling back his arms, he began to study the familiar case. "Do you guys have blu ray? Cuz' there's the blu ray one and the regular one-"

"Came prepared didn't you?" Roxas gave a light chuckle.

"Always do." Axel smiled seductively.

Riku snorted quite loudly noticing Sora totally missed Axel point.

"Pervert." Roxas bumped the pyro's arm on purpose while making his way to the new gray living room to turn on the system.

"You asked." Axel was forced to turn around at how deep the blonde had nudged him.

The redhead giggled as he watched the smaller fiddle with the old DVD player.

"I'll help" Axel rolled his eyes and began to help fiddle also, taking over while pushing the small boy away. Roxas saw his opportunity to slip on his brother's old red field day t-shirt he had gotten from about fifth grade. Surprisingly enough, they still fit into all of their old four-year-old clothes.

Soon after, Riku had shrugged and left his food on the table. "You people are so dense." he said while plugging the three colored plugs to match up with the right holes in the front of the TV screen.

Roxas and Axel grinned sheepishly at their oblivious mistake, and moved to the couch. Axel claimed the arm rest and placed his leg up onto the couch to lean on it. The redhead grabbed the small waist infront of him and pulled it, resulting in the small body crashing between his long legs and resting against his chest.

Sora smiled at this action, letting it through his mind again that they were really getting to be close friends.

...

_*Pun not actually intended.*_

Sora began to realize he was hungry, and went down to take another bite of his food, only to be left confused.

"Who took my macaronis?"

All three other teenagers couldn't help but hold their stomaches to ease the pain of laughter

"_Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was….a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her- laughing while he does it- turns to me and he says "Why so serious?" Comes at me with the knife, "Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth. "Let's put a smile on that face!" And….. Why so serious? _"

Sora whimpered as he watched the figures on the screen as one stuck a knife into the other's mouth. Sora was only about 20 minutes into the movie and he was already scared. Knifes really didn't suit his 'things that don't bother me' list.

The room was artificially dark with blankets over all of the windows to make Axel stop complaining about the light. The only light was of which gleaming out of the small box in front of the four squished together on the couch.

Roxas had begun to get comfortable on the warm body below him, as Axel continuously ran his hand up and down the short arm, warming it with his fire like hands. Sora was huddled up into a ball beside them, hugging his legs in preparation for the knife to slit the corner of the man's mouth. Riku was beside him, leaning on the arm rest and leaning away, trying to stop his heart from exploding every time the small brunette would accidentally brush his side.

Sora squeaked as the knife finally cut through, and even though it didn't show anything, Sora had to scrunch up and latched onto Riku for support. The silverette had lost his breath with both surprise and pleasure.

"Sora, they didn't show anything." Riku managed to put on a plastered frown and whisper.

"I don't like knives" he responded quickly, trying to ease his stomach.

The older sighed uneasily, and wrapped his cool grasp around Sora's small body to comfort him. The cerulean eyes shot open, and cautiously glanced at the silver head of hair that had focused it's attention on the TV again.

_Or so Sora had thought._

Sora began to flush a bright color as he tightened his grip and snugged his face into Riku's side. The older teenager closed his eyes fighting off the temptation of going any further. It wasn't long before everyone heard the light snores coming from the youngest.

Roxas averted his attention to the sleeping brother, taking in the sight. Rage filled his glare.

Riku felt the presence of the daggers, and shamelessly faced the older twin. Riku shrugged and mouthed the words "I don't know."

Roxas jutted out his bottom lip in anger making a mental note to yell about it later in private.

"Kiddo," a whisper brushed his ear. "Let them be. Gotta let your brother fly from the nest sometime."

Roxas took the information in with an uneven breath, only to draw it out with the same stutter.

He wanted to protest, but deep down he knew it was true. Sora was at some point going to face what Roxas had been trying to seal away- clues to what their parents truly did to the tiny, helpless Roxas.

Roxas sulked the entire movie, imagining his brother's reaction to why Roxas was always come back to their room so late at night, fully undressed and bruised all over. He sulked about how his parents would always stoke his body, and then tell Sora that it was meant to be a friendly, family type of touch.

He remembered all of the times he had to cut people off, to make sure to never let certain meanings slip through in conversations at school to keep his younger twin from ever learning how all those words his parents would say to him actually had a different meaning to what he had been told.

He didn't want his brother to notice how much he suffered and kept all of his parents attention on himself, to make sure to _never_ let them treat his brother that way.

_"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not the hero. He's a silent guardian, watchful protector- The Dark Knight."_

The end credits rolled by, staring Roxas in the face as the comprehension of the fact that he had to move seeped in. As he tried to pull himself up, a strong force held him down, and wrapped its hands around his small waist.

"You were sulking through the whole movie, blondie." The redhead dug his face into Roxas' golden hair.

Roxas only responded with a small grunt, as he gave up the urge to move. He let himself be engulfed by the warm bliss, slightly realizing Riku must be asleep too, being there was no movement from the pair on the other side of them.

Roxas almost felt nothing. He was reaching the borderline of unconscious ecstasy- a place he had never entered before. He realized he would be quite comfortable with staying here the rest of his life. His breathing began to get slower, and much more peaceful. He barely noticed a hand slipping up his shirt.

"Axel..." he moaned as a warning, too close to the purest heaven ever known to fully attack.

"Mmm... you still awake?" Axel smiled, he himself pretty close to that pure heaven. Ignoring the blonde's last statement he continued to feel the creamy skin below his fingers.

"Barely," the words came out like cotton balls. "Your hand woke me up."

"Oh really?" the redhead made no sense of stopping, and began to slip his hand further up the torso.

"Axel...!" Roxas groaned. So much for putting on the shirt.

"Keep saying my name." Roxas felt Axel smirking in the most drowsy way possible, but smirking nonetheless. Before another word of protest came out of Roxas' tiny mouth, Axel grabbed the nipple, and began to inspect it fully between his fingers.

Roxas arched his back the most possible, as a tingle of enjoyment raced up his spine.

"_I enjoy it_."

Roxas reached to remove Axel's hand with his own, just grabbing onto the warmth before he was forced to realize the others beside him.

"_**CRUD!**_" a loud shriek filed the room as Sora sat up in a jolt, and almost kicked Riku while jumping out of the comforting grasp, off of the couch and into the room where he and Roxas had slept the night before.

The other teenagers stretched and each gave out a giant yawn before finally becoming confused at the sudden outburst.

Inside the room, they heard a loud line of minor curses. "_Crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrud_!"

The noise enter the room again, this time it was holding out a black laptop.

"Roxas!" he shrieked.

"What Sora?" Roxas mumbled, agitated that his slumber was disturbed by his two now-least-favorite people.

Facing each other, the two began to have a silent conversation.

_Our report...!!! _Sora was almost crying.

_What? What happened? Did it-_ Roxas seemed to be cut off as he realized_ they left it on all night without saving their work_.

"CRAP!" Roxas snatched the battery-dead laptop and headed for the room again, returning with a black cord.

With a few taps on the keyboard after plugging the cord into both the computer and the outlet, Roxas let out a cry.

"_We have to retype the __**entire**__ last page!_" Roxas sobbed.

"Lucky you listened to me and actually _saved_ it up till there." Sora bragged.

Roxas flipped his head around to glare at his younger twin. _Stop bragging- at least I wrote the damn thing._

_You offered._ Sora shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas began pecking at the keyboard again, continuing where he left off and trying to remember what he had been writing last night-which he found out was really hard to do being his only energy came from 2 packs of Orange Soda. It's a wonder their essay didn't seem like a four-year-old had wrote it, with Sora also crazed off of his own 2 packs of Grape.

Axel gently took over Sora's spot behind the busy Roxas and slid his hands around the small colorless neck, watching him jump slightly and have to erase the sudden outburst of letters on his report.

"Come on blondie, do that later!" He whispered into the blonde's ear, making sure to brush his lips against the cartilage. He felt Roxas flinch under him. "We're only here for the weekend."

Refusing to stop typing, Roxas shoved himself closer to the screen, only making the pyro tighten his grip protectively. They both weren't going down without a fight.

Riku laughed to himself watching the two teenagers have a silent fight, then shifted his attention to the brunette, who had found himself a bag of chips and was now dazing off into fantasies which would remain a mystery to the silverette.

Making his way over, Riku helped himself into the bag of cheese covered Doritos and popped one into his mouth. Riku too began to fantasize- but probably much different than the younger's fantasy. Sora's fantasy was probably covered with pink fluffy clouds and prancing woodland creatures. Riku himself was creating his own fanfiction filled with every dirty thing that would have a yaoi fangirl off the roof.

Riku quickly snapped out of it, cursing at himself for going too far into the thought process. He reached into the bag again, and brushed something warm this time. Quickly drawing his hand out simultaneously with the smaller teenager, they stared at each other awkwardly. They had both been drawn out of thought by a simple touch.

They both stuttered, trying to find words to say to each other that would make the atmosphere less strange.

Luckily, they didn't have to.

"AXEL!" Roxas reached a new level of high pitched and pulled away from the older persistent redhead who's hand went a little too far this time.

Axel laughed to himself and pulled away. "Come on Roxy, that's so _boring_!"

"I don't _**care**_! I wanna get this _done_!" Roxas was still ticked at how the redhead was getting too...let's say '_curious of Roxas' body' _for his own good.

"Rox-"

"FINE!" the blonde gave up and saved his work before pushing the black laptop off of his lap. He folded his arms and crossed his legs like a two-year-old, not very happy about loosing the battle.

The pyro was confused at first at how quickly he had given in, but then was gleaming with happiness. "So what now?"

"I want ice cream." Sora complained.

"What a great breakfast you're having today- Doritos and ice cream." Roxas moaned.

"Not true- I had mac and cheese!"

All three teenagers covered their mouths from exploding in laughter.

"As if that's all too healthy anyhow." Riku murmured.

"Roxyyyy!" Sora began to pout, trying to ease his brother down. "I gotta get the taste of Doritos out of my mouth!"

"If you don't like them, _why are you eating them?_" Roxas turned around to have the conversation in a quieter manner.

_I felt like eating them, that's all._

_Do you have money?_

_No._

Roxas glared at the small teenager, pondering his answer thoroughly before answering.

_Fine._

Sora jumped with squees and ran into his brother's room to fetch the money.

"Is it just me, or did I just miss something?" Axel frowned.

"I think they were sending mind waves to each other again." Riku took one last chip before setting the bag that somehow made its way to his hands on the counter.

Roxas rolled his eyes and got up just as his brother came back into the room.

"Great, now you can go get some Sora~_kun!_"Roxas gleamed, knowing he was going to win this.

"What?!" Sora shrieked.

_I pay for it, you have to go get it._

_Roxyyy!_

"Who votes Sora go gets the ice cream?" Roxas spoke loudly for everyone to answer.

All three hands flew up into the air, and Sora felt a plunge of betrayal.

_I gotta go alone?!_

"Who wants to go with him?" Roxas asked again.

"I vote Riku goes." Axel smiled, moving in to wrap his arms around the small pale body again and resting his chin on the top of his golden spikes while Sora leaped in excitement.

Roxas suddenly grew angry and almost opened his mouth in protest when two thin fingers firmly grasped his chin, preventing him from talking.

This was Axel's own way of saying '_gotta let your brother fly, Roxy_'

Riku was unnoticeably pink while he grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him out of the gray apartment, making a mental note to punch the pyro for setting him up like that.

With a slam of the door, Axel could tell Riku was mad at him. '_He'll thank me later_.'

With the two alone in the apartment, Axel lifted the small body in his arms and carried it into the blue room before any words of protest exited his kissable lips.

With a swift jump, Axel landed on the bed, laying down with the blonde partially on top of him, who was too embarrassed by the touch to speak.

Roxas uncomfortably rested his head onto the top of the pyro's chest and his hand was placed onto the opposite side. He took in a couple of moments before speaking.

"Did you _really _have to do that?"

"Do what?" Axel asked, softly placing his right hand onto the small of the blonde's back and the other twisting a lock of hair between the two front fingers.

Roxas let out a long sigh "Everything."

"I'm sorry I'm human and don't enjoy staring at a wall all day." Sarcasm filled the pryo's tone.

"No!" Roxas shook his head like Axel was bluntly stupid. "Like, why did you make me sit on you're lap during the movie, why did you make Riku go with Sora so we were alone, why did you set us up in this position, why-"

"Technically, you asked who should go with Sora, so that was a group effort."

"You-..." Roxas grunted and stopped himself from arguing.

"As for the other two, I enjoy you're touch..." Axel stopped twirling the lock of golden hair to wrap it around Roxas' arm.

"Why?" The smaller teenager moved in closer and accepted the embrace, taking a long whiff of the sweet smell of Axel's side.

"Comfort"

"W-"

Before the blonde could ask his next question, Axel slipped his right hand down his small back and grasped his ass firmly, causing the smaller teenager to give the same reaction he always gives. The pyro giggled to himself.

"Why do you always _do_ that?!" Roxas asked, an octave higher than normal, reaching a glass shattering high note on the word '_do_'. His face was turning colors again.

"I thought _that_ one was obvious." Axel smiled down at Roxas brightly. "You're reaction."

Roxas' head snapped up to face the pyro's in wonder. "What reaction?"

The redhead had to turn his head and force himself not to laugh. "Oh, you know- you arch your back, get all red and you make that adorable high pitched squeak."

Roxas flushed greater. "What squeak? I don't squ-"

As the hand once again gripped the firm flesh, Roxas for the first time realized his 10 times as high pitched tiny squeak that exited his mouth.

"D-does that always happen?!" Roxas was turning deep red.

"You mean you've never noticed?" Axel's eyes widened at the obliviousness. His lips curled into a smirk "Good sign then I guess."

Roxas cautiously turned his gaze to give Axel a perplexed glance.

"You've been so fluttered by my touch you can't think straight!" His smile seemed to widen further.

"N-not true!" Roxas protested burring his face into Axel's shirt to hide his now cherry red face.

Axel fakely stuttered to poke fun "S-s-so true!"

"S-Stoooooopppp!!" the blonde whined, digging himself farther.

Axel chuckled quietly and took out his pointer finger and childishly played with the side of the pale cheek sticking out. "N-n-noooo!"

Roxas turned his head to cover the soft flesh the redhead was caressing.

"Ax_ellll!_" he whimpered, pleading for mercy.

"Rox_assss!_" the pryo enjoyed his game of 'make the blonde even cuter'.

"Stoo-_ooooopppp!_" Roxas was close to hurting his face from the pressure he was putting into the white covered chest.

"You stoo-_oooooppppp!_" Taking his right hand to playfully wiggle the other side of Roxas' lip, Axel moved himself farther down, and closer to the pouting boy's face.

"I'm not _doin' nutinnnnnn!_" Roxas made no sign of reject to the finger that was moving his lip. Axel took this advangate and made a circle around the pink lip's boundary.

"Yes you a_rrrreeee!_"

"No I'm no-_ottt!_" Axel began to slightly open the blonde's tiny pair of lips, inspecting the new layer of soft lip that came with it.

"Uh-_huuuuhhhh!_" Axel ran his finger over the tip of Roxas' white teeth, slightly brushing his tongue. "You're being _adorable!_"

He stuck his long finger in deeper, thoroughly examining the tip of the teenager's bright pink tongue.

"W-...What are you doing?" Roxas said, the words muffling a little with the foreign object blocking them from being pronounced correctly.

"Just being curious." he admitted, slightly letting out an enjoyable giggle.

"Curiosity killed the cat-" Roxas quickly and playfully bit down onto the sweet tasting object investigating his tongue.

Axel let out a quick yelp and held his finger closely, as his eyes jokingly filled with tears.

Roxas turned his neck into an awkward position to look at Axel, when he realized how close their faces had gotten. Literally nose to nose.

"I tink ya need ta kiss it ta mayke it besser!" Axel pouted like a five year old, showing his finger in the most adorable manner pressed up against his cheek.

"You really wanna put it by my mouth again?"

"_Roxyy_!! It _huurts!_"

With a sigh, Roxas leaned up forward a placed a soft kiss onto the 'hurt' finger. As he pulled back, a warm grasp held onto his hand on Axel chest. This small movement had stopped Roxas from moving away, even though it was no grip stopping him form moving. With no exchanging of words, they stared into each others eyes. Blue to green, green to blue.

The more the stare continued, the more longing came to Axel's eyes. They were both quick on breath from the pounding hearts and loss of brain power. Millimeter by millimeter, they came closer, closer and closer to the point where their lips were practically already touching, their noses side by side, eye sight locked, and sharing the same breath of air. Axel was the first to move.

With a quick tip of his neck, he forced their lips together, and slowly moved them, rubbing against the pair of soft pink lips, taking in the sweet taste of the macaronis still left on his breath. Roxas made no hesitation in moving them back, and pulling each other closer in every way.

He pulled his legs so one of them was on each side of Axel's hips, laying down directly on top, gripping onto the only thing between them- their clothes. Roxas slipped his hand to interlock with the one Axel had used to stop him from moving away, and took the other one to grab a lock of fiery red hair right behind Axel's ear.

The kiss was still virgin, their tongues have yet to be included in the situation, but everything else was getting more intimate. Axel's hand was aggressively tugging at the bottom of Roxas' shirt -well, technically Sora's- and caressing the soft skin beneath it. Their hands intertwined were getting restless with each other and had moved up next to their heads, while they were grinding their hips together, and basically every other part of their bodies.

It seemed like years in pure ecstasy before Roxas had tried to pull away, every time getting sucked back in.

"Axel," He tried to make out, but was cut off by another kiss. "Axel!"

"What?" he muttered between his work, keeping his lips close- still brushing against the others.

"Sora and Riku-" Another kiss. "They'll be coming back-"

Axel cut off the blonde again with yet another kiss. "No need to worry about that-" he took another long drag on the lips. "They'll be awhile."

"What?!" Roxas broke off, this time lifting his head to stare at Axel wide eyed. He had Axel in a hold right now, sitting directly on top of him, gripping both hands above each shoulder. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he had to stop for just this moment.

"Riku will keep Sora away for a while." Axel turned away, wishing the conversation would be over with.

"WHAT?!" the blonde jumped octaves again. "Why...?" His eyes were gleaming with anger.

"Calm down! It's not for the reason you think, Roxy" Axel sighed, now yearning to continue.

"Wh....what?" Cocking his head, Roxas was forcing Axel to talk.

_I wanted to keep going, but this is already sooo long...._

_:) yayyy! Akuroku! Dont worry folks, it gets much better in the next chapter ;)_

_UPDATE:….ok, I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA how that many spelling errors got in there, but I was looking at my work and I noticed so many_

_I than checked my jump drive to edit it and all of a sudden the errors pop up on Word_

_First off, I don't type that many errors on words I know, second, y weren't they detected thru spell check before I posted? I always check my work for spelling errors before uploading and I positively KNOW there weren't that many, and if there were it would be corrected…_

_Whatever…fucking Word…._

_My bad people, but I loaned my jump drive to my friend and she didn't give it back until now… like 3 months later… ^^"_

_Don't worry, the next chapter is on its way!_


	7. Chapter 7

_What is this now, Cucumber 7?_

_Goddamn..._

_Disclaimer: Those who honestly think I created Kingdom Hearts should go see a psychiatrist_

_WRANINGS: , yaoi!!! squee! and cursing...._

"I-it's nothing, Rox!" the pyro avoided eye sight at all costs. He was not looking forward to a death glare from those beautiful eyes that were not meant to be used in such a horrible expression. With a quick and suddle grip Roxas squeezed both of his hands, now applying direct pain to both of them and forcing Axel to look him dead on.

"What _exactly_ are they doing?" The blonde gritted his teeth, almost hard enough for them to crumble.

"R-Riku is just going to take his time is all..." Axel squeaked averting his eyes once again away from the angry blue ones on top of him.

An eruption of anger spilled out of the blonde in every way possible. His grip tightened right before storming himself out of the teenager's grasp and off of the blue bed. Right as he clasped doorknob with his delicate pale hand, Axel began to explain.

"Roxas!! No!" Getting up off of the mattress Axel somehow planted himself in the doorway, grasping onto each side of the wall beside him making it impossible for any entry or exit before the angry smaller boy had time to storm out of the room. "He's not doing this to get more time with Sora; he's doing it to give _us_ more time!" The words spilled out without any realization of what they meant. As soon as they spilled, Axel had regretted mentioning that.

Roxas lost all emotion as his hand slid from the cool doorknob and analyzed what such words meant.

"O-...oh..." was the first thing Roxas built up the strength to say. So Riku knew that he liked Axel? How could he be so open and let out such feelings to other people? That _wasn't _Roxas. Not Roxas _at all_.

"He... well he... kinda thinks right now… that we're..." Taking long breaths the redhead formed his words with his hands awkwardly. His two long skinny index fingers met up to touch each other by the tip two times. Roxas watched in horror.

"He-wait... _What does he think we are doing_?!" the blonde once again fled through all of the colors and pitches unable to comprehend the jumble of words that slammed together in his head.

"Umm... sexual...intercourse..." The redhead admitted with difficulty lightly scratching at his chin. "I _kinda-sorta__-__**do**_have a knack for that..."

Lifting his hand up to support his lightweight head, Roxas' wide eyes roamed the room looking for something to support him. Unfortunately, not much could help him at this state.

"But I-I have absolutely **no** intention on doing that with you!" Axel unneededly continued with his hands reassuring Roxas by calmly grasping his small arms. "I-I don't _want _that with _you_!"

Roxas' head snapped up as he began to look into the green orbs once again regaining the strength to have a conversation. "W-what do you mean...with _me_?" he squeaked.

They both felt the room get colder waiting for a reply from Axel. His mouth hung open as he arranged the words to make some sense. "...I-I want an actual _relationship_ this time. Ya know, more than just sex with a different person every weekend."

"_'More than just sex with a different person every weekend'- _What are you? A _prostitute_ or something?" Roxas joked, scoffing to add effect.

"You want me to be?" the pyro's right eyebrow flirtatiously popped up as his voice got deeper.

Roxas shook his head unable to come up with a comeback. He turned around, crossing his arms to try to stop his stomach from producing more mutant butterflies. "So, what are we now?" he asked, unsure of the answer.

Choking on the words, Axel followed Roxas over to the bed and slipped a grasp around his tense arms. "I dunno..." Leaning down and resting his face into the small shoulder, the teenager found himself answering. "Anything you want us to be."

Leaning his head back so he could lay his head of blonde onto the older's shoulders, Roxas replied "I... don't know either. I've never done this sort of thing."

"All news to me too, blondie. Usually all this chit-chat would be long gone and we'd be over on that bed screwing each other senseless." They both muffled a giggle as their conversation grew flat an unnaturally not awkward. They stood there enjoying each other's company before Axel broke the silence.

"Damn blondie this is weird."

"What?" Roxas stared at the white ceiling, absorbing all of the warmth that he could.

"_This!_ This whole fluffy feeling is driving me crazy!" Axel buried his face further into the crook of Roxas' neck while tightening his grip.

"Aww, is it too much for Mr. Pyro to handle?" Roxas cooed.

"Like fuck it is, I've endured_ much _worse than this." Axel readjusted his head to fit behind the blonde's ear, fitting his nose perfectly into the small under his ear. His nose brushed along the sensitive skin sending shivers up and down Roxas' small spine. "Looks like even _this_ is too much for _you _to handle"

As a tint of color came to his cheeks, Roxas protested. "That's an unfair call! It tickles is all!"

"Oh I see, so u totally _can_ withstand such feelings, I see" Roxas questioned the sarcasm, not quite getting it at first. It wasn't until one of Axel's hands slid down Roxas' small spine and took a grab of his soft flesh behind the purple striped pajama pants that he understood what the pyro was talking about. Smirking, Axel watched the smaller squirm in his grasp.

"Stop _doing _that!!!" Roxas squeaked once again testing out new octave and turning colors.

"I can't!" Axel took both of his hands and pulled onto the blonde's cheeks to make him feel like a five year old. "You're too adorable!"

Roxas slapped the warm hands away to stop the sore that came along with the pinching. "What are you taking about? That's not adorable it's _embarrassing_!"

"Aww, come on, don't be like that!" Axel jumped in front of the teenager and gave friendly smile, enjoying being able to tell Roxas about this again. "You get so _adorably_ red, your knees buckle,_ adorably_, and best of all." A long finger pointed out at Roxas "That _adorable_ squeaking sound you make when I do it!"

"But that noise is so _annoying_!"

"No it's not!"Axel took another grab Roxas heard it for the third time. That oh-so-embarrassing squeal he made had him flushing shades in an instant. He covered his mouth with a protective hand.

"Are you sure I _always_ do that?!" he asked still blank on remembering doing it in the past.

"Always have!" Axel answered sitting down on the bed. He watched the humiliated blonde ahead of him in amusement, almost hearing his thoughts out loud. "Aw, come on blondie! I think it's _adorable_!"

"Stop calling it 'adorable'! Th-that's an even higher pitched sound than when I'm tickled!" Roxas admitted too busy unscrambling words in his head to notice the pyro smirk.

"You squeak when you're tickled?" the words eased out, giving out his plan. Roxas finally noticed the grin, no sooner starting to protest.

"Axel, no, please, don't!" He pleaded slowly backing towards the door for an escape. The redhead stood up, eyeing the blonde like a predator eyeing its prey. Their footsteps matched- every time Axel stepped forwards Roxas stepped back and every time Roxas stepped back Axel stepped forwards. Roxas continued to beg "Axel, please, _please_ don't do this!"

Discovering that Axel was serious, Roxas got desperate and sprinted to the door, swinging it open. Before his hand even left the doorknob he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt and flung onto the bed. He landed on it with a 'boof' sound and immediately tried to sit back up. He was met face to face with a devilish grin. Roxas gulped as he realized he was trapped- pinned to the bed by Axel's legs over his hips. He squeezed his eyes shut ready for the humiliating event to begin.

"Where oh where to start!" Axel sang as he eyed Roxas' body, trying to find the softest and most ticklish part of it. He finally settled on the soft sides of Roxas' abdomen, sending his fingers dancing across the smooth skin.

Not a second later the room was filled with the sharp, high pitched squeals that slithered up Roxas' throat. The more Axel heard it, the hungrier he got. Applying more pressure, he hunched over the small squirming, squeaking body that was still trying his best to protest his movements. The busy fingers worked their way up along Roxas' side, finding a new spot that sent the highest squeak Axel had heard besides when he grabbed ass.

"Axel!!!!" Roxas' voice slipped through the embarrassing noises. "S-stop!"

In attempt to stop the sounds, Roxas bit his lower lip. The feeling became numb soon by too much pressure, and on top of that the squeals still found their way out into the room. He was running low on breath, forced to take short violent ones. _And _He was starting to get dizzy from the tickling fingers. _And on top of all of that- _he was 100% positive that his face had reached crimson red. _Fuck!_ Damn his freakish overly ticklish body!

Axel began to get crazed off of the 'adorable' sounds Roxas made. He bent down to face the tortured boy, their noses almost touching. The fingers stood still in place under Roxas' shirt.

Roxas gasped for air, eyes still glued shut. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it vibrating through his head, resulting in one massive migraine. It took him awhile to notice the feeling of Axel's own quick breaths beating against his cheek. Turning his head, Roxas forced himself to open his eyes. They fluttered for a bit, trying to get his vision clear. He found Axel's hungry green eyes lock onto his, and was positive-even though he couldn't see it- that Axel was smirking.

"Axel?" his voice was week and still had been left up an octave.

"Yea?" Axel replied slightly giggling at his victory.

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

_So I think I made it clear in my update for the last chapter y I haven't been writing…^^ my bad, I wasn't my fault! I was being a good friend and lending my jump drive to a friend in need!_

_Ok, so FINNALY we are moving onto the Soriku part of the story! YAY! ,_

_Next chapter up soon! Im going to try to update fast to make up for my loooonnnggg absence!!_

_Is this chapter really that long? No its not… my drive says its like 70 kb and my other chapters were only like 20_

_And the last chapter was 100 O.O… wow… its not_ that_ long!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Eye drop 8_

_Yea… :)_

_DISCLAIMER: who is SERIOUSLY dumb enough to believe that __**I**__ own Kingdom Hearts?_

_WARNINGS: yaoi, language, horrible writing, maybe some giant spelling errors cuz Word messes up my writing and then doesn't warn me they are spelled wrong… __**AGAIN**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku slammed the door, grabbing Sora by the wrist and pulling him down the matching pale hallway.

Goddamn that Axel. Fuck him. _Just fuck him!_

He dragged Sora into the elevator and angrily pressed the button for the bottom floor, gritting his teeth with still a slight bit of pink to his face.

"What's the matter Riku? You seem angry." Sora pointed out, voice chirping childishly despite his worried tone.

"I-it's nothing Sora" Riku moaned, facing away from the overly-hyper brunette.

"Oh, I get it!" Sora snapped behind him. Riku got tense awaiting the brunette's answer. "You're jealous because Roxas is getting to be a closer friend to Axel!" Riku slump, partly thankful his assumption was wrong and party amazed at how he described their relationship as 'friend'.

"No, Sora, that's not it." Riku collected himself, making sure he wasn't colored again when he turned around. "Just don't worry about it kiddo!" he said, placing a reassuring hand onto the tiny brunette head.

Sora pouted, "I feel left out now."

Riku turned around to face the doors and muttered so Sora couldn't hear "Trust me Sora; you're _right in the middle of it_."

With a small, annoying, high pitched dinging sound the elevator doors opened up, presenting the front lobby. It was decorated with giant, ugly red rugs, almost like the ones that you would find in the colonial times. Sora had guessed the first time he walked in that they were simply hiding the fact that everything else was so dull, much like their apartment- and failing at making it look much more interesting for that matter.

Riku casually walked out of the elevator leading Sora, only to be caught off guard by a small hand grabbing his own and pulling him merrily into the fresh, crispy warm air of the outsides. Sora then began to lead in front for a few seconds, but stopped abruptly to ask sheepishly with a big brittle grin, "Where do we get ice cream?"

Shaking his head, Riku wearily laughed, still a bit off guard from the small warm hand clutching his own, "Try the Carvel at the end of the block."

"Riiiight!" Turning back around, he began to take lead once again, proceeding to skip merrily down the road. What a sight it was- a small, innocent kiddo like Sora happily skipping to an ice cream shop dragging along- by the hand- a moody, brooding teenager like Riku. The silverette couldn't help but smile though as they weaved through the small crowd of people. Something about this kid always made him feel like there was more to life to smile about…

The smaller tossed opened the door and welcomed the cool, sweet smell of ice cream as a giant smile plastered onto his face. Oh man, ice cream! Sweet, sugary goodness! Creamy, cold joy! Sora adored the dessert. He couldn't get enough of it- especially on such a warm end-of-summer day.

_Though the end of summer wasn't much for Sora to be glad about._

That is one difference between the twins- Sora adored the summer and the heat, whereas Roxas enjoyed the beautiful, cool winter. Despite their looks, the two had complete opposite tastes is some stuff. The major differences were the most common, too. Favorite color, music, foods…

As their turn in line came up, they were greeted by a young short, spikey-haired brunette girl with a casual "How may I help you?" As the moment passed where Sora pondered over his answer, Riku noticed the girl began to blush as she turned over to her apparent twin behind the other counter, wording something to her. Riku watched as the twin also began to slightly squee to herself. The silverette questioned this at first, but he soon come to realize how his and Sora's fingers somehow managed to interlock with each others.

A slow blush greeted his skin as he covered up his face with his silver hair to hide it. Should he let go? No, then he'd only make a fool of himself to the girls… and frankly, Sora's hand was quite comfortable…

The brunette squeaked, bringing Riku out of his isolated, embarrassed world. "They have it! No way!"

The silverette's lips pursed in confusion as Sora bounced in place, repeating the order that got him so wound up "Two Sea-Salt Ice Creams please!"

The young girl nodded, still trying to hide her obviously over-fan-fictioned thoughts. "Anything you want!" she grinned through girlish giggles.

"Roxas is going to be so psyched!" Sora giggled then turned to face the older teenager. "What about you and Axel?"

Riku thought for a minute on how to break the ice. "Um, Sora, we'll come back for theirs."

The tiny brunette eyebrows scrunched down in confusion as Riku kindly thanked the server and taking the ice cream. The girl was smiling brightly and politely added "Have fun!" Her sister giggled behind her, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from going into a fit. Riku fought off the color that was begging to brush his face deeper. "Th-thanks" he added, sounding less calm then he hoped.

Ya know what? Fuck girls too. Them _and _their freakish overly fantasized yaoi fanfictions.

*_These being the words of Riku_*

…

_*not me*_

…

_*obviously*_

"Thank you!" Sora chirped taking his own, smiling brightly at the girls as though his confusion wiped away. When the door closed behind them, Riku heard their synchronized fangirl squeals of joy. Sora questioned this, his confusion returning as he took his first of the sweet-but-salty Popsicle.

"Wonder what that was about." Sora cocked his head.

"Y-yeah," Riku played along, hoping for a quick subject change.

"Why aren't we giving Axel and Roxas their ice cream?" Any subject except that.

"Uhh, let's give those two some _alone time_ Sora." Riku took a bite of this new flavor, and marveled at its taste. It was the perfect blend of sweet and salty- he would definitely be craving more later.

Sora once again questioned it, and began to pout hoping Riku doesn't push the answer aside again "Why?"

Riku sighed, "Because Roxas would _really_ appreciate it." He lied.

Well, it wasn't much of a lie. Roxas was 'secretly' wanting some time alone with the pyro anyway. Deep, deep down…

"Really?" Sora deliberated this for a second. "'Cuz it seems to me like he is dreading alone time with Axel."

"Oh, trust me he wants it." The silver hair on his head shook back and forth as he thought to himself 'he just won't admit it.'

"But I-" Sora cut himself off as a new feeling engaged him. "Roxas is mad right now." He informed Riku.

"…What?" Riku stopped in his tracks at the brunette's bazaar statement.

"Like, worse than mad,_ infuriated_!" Sora ignored the elder's confusion.

"You mean, like _pissed_?" Riku took another lick at his ice cream, smiling as the smaller almost agreed and repeated the word.

"I thought I told you I hate cursing…?" Sora reminded.

"Yeah, but I almost got you to agree and repeat it." The silverette joked.

Rolling his eyes Sora thought out loud, turning towards their apartment he had just realized they already passed, "Maybe I should go check on him…?"

Riku didn't answer- his mind had betrayed him for the moment. He was gazing at Sora's tiny ear, admiring how soft it looked. His easy traveled down the small of the brunette's neck, and traveled down his smooth arm and settled at their intertwined hand. Sora's hand involuntarily gave a slight worry squeeze. Riku came to notice how dreadfully close they were, close enough that all he had to do was stretch down the slightest and he could nibble slightly on that tiny, soft ear…

_Fuck. _Riku thought blinking harshly as he erased his memory in the slightest,_ stop thinking like that you pervert!_

Riku pulled on their still joined hands and spun the tiny body in front of him around. "Nahh, Axel probably just groped him again, nothing to worry about."

"He what?" Sora stumbled on the foreign word.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Roxas is fine I assure you" Right as Riku said those words Sora felt a new feeling.

"He's embarrassed now…still mad…" he mumbled, thinking over in his head how he suddenly longed to see his brother's face again.

Shaking his head, Riku pulled the smaller along, now completely sure his first assumption about the groping was true.

"That is so freaky."

"Huh?" Sora caught up his steps with the silverette.

"You two can even tell how one is feeling this far away!" Riku laughed at the ridiculous statement and started to walk ahead a bit faster.

Sora simply dipped his head again, being forced to jump in his step to keep up with the silverette's stride, being his legs weren't long enough to reach an appropriate walk and still keep by Riku's side. He pouted for his brother, wondering why he was now experiencing such a mix of emotions.

"Ya know," Sora started, hoping in his step once more to catch up. "I get the feeling Roxas_ likes_ Axel."

Riku stopped abruptly to face the younger with an awed face, causing Sora to catch whiplash on the sudden stop.

"Naww, really? I just thought they were _really good friends._" Riku mumbled sarcastically.

Sora's cerulean eyes bulged out of his sockets a bit "You _knew_?!"

Rolling his eyes Riku started to rub his temple with his free pinky in an early attempt to stop an oncoming headache. "Really, Sora? _Really_? It took you_ that_ long to figure out your own_ twin's_ crush when you two send _mindwaves_ to each other from separate _zip codes_?"

"Well, I thought the feelings were always for that guy he met at the park he told me about…" Sora defended. "He seemed so happy when he talked about him."

It took Riku a second to process this new information. "-The _park_? Sora! Did Roxas actually explain to you what this guy at the park_ looked_ like? Maybe mention a _name_?"

The brunette's mouth opened, ready to speak when it froze in position. Pieces to the puzzle then clicked together into place. Red hair. Green eyes. Tear drop….tattoos… _Axel_…

"OHMYGOSH THAT WAS _AXEL_!!!" Sora's ice cream nearly slipped off its stick due to his sudden hand jerking. People walking next to them turned to stare at the outburst, giving both teenagers a look of confusion and 'Oh my god these people are freaks'.

"Are you serious Sora?" Riku couldn't believe how Sora could miss that detail, no one was truly that innocent. "How did you not notice the connection?"

"I guess I've just been so…" Sora trailed off, catching himself before he left the words slip out. A sudden dark doleful cloud loomed over about the two, changing the mood immediately.

Riku caught on quickly to the mood change. Sora looked completely pale in a sickly way. He was rocking from side to side slightly while solemnly nibbling at his Sea-Salt Ice Cream, obviously going through terrible mind fights.

"Sora, do you want to sit down?" The silverette tried to comfort the smaller teenager the best he can. He placed his hand onto the smaller's shoulder, the popsicle awkwardly sticking out from the clench in his thumb and forefinger.

"N…" Sora began, but couldn't bring himself to continue. How could he do this? How could he miss his twin brother's first crush when it was staring him right in the face? Is he _that_ inconsiderate?

"Riku, I have to go see my brother." Sora turned and stared directly into the aquamarine eyes above him. Riku was caught off guard at how damp Sora's giant eyes were, almost overflowing.

"Umm… well…" Riku couldn't bear looking into Sora's eye's right now- they were too soulful. He turned his gaze in the direction they came. "Let's get their ice cream first."

The trip almost scared Riku. Sora hadn't said a word even as the over yaoi-addicted twin asked for their order. Riku had no blood rush to his face as the twins couldn't stop staring at their intertwined hands again- he was too blanked to have any reaction if a comet were plunging towards Earth.

He couldn't help but feel understanding, though he didn't know a thing.

Again, Sora didn't speak but a small mumble to the servers as he collected the ice cream and handed over the cash. He didn't speak at all. All he did was hide his face under his brunette spikes and trail behind Riku the ride back. Riku who kept slowing his pace to keep level with Sora only costed the trip to go slower, because even as he slowed down, Sora simply trudged along even slower.

They both almost walked straight into a telephone pole, being neither was looking up.

When they reached the apartment building Riku had to practically pry the old door open, almost elbowing the mournful teenager in the face. His slightly muscled elbow missed by no more than 3 inches, taking a clump of lightly crisped brown hair instead.

Sora didn't even notice.

When they got to the elevator, a strong smell of cigarette smoke awakened Riku from his absent mind, and began to wonder what could possibly be the reason this overly-hyper kiddo would turn so suddenly sorrowful and brooding.

His mind wondered over the possibilities, each as unlikely as the next. His thoughts suddenly paused as he heard the first real nose come out. Simply a small sniffle. Riku couldn't take it, he needed to say something.

"S..." Shit., what was he going to say? "Sora?"

The brunette responded with small grunt.

"Sora, I can't take it, say _something_." Riku squeezed his hands only to find Sora somehow managed to seize Riku's right hand with both of his own. He was numbly chewing on the popsicle stick and letting it hand there.

"S-Sorry" Sora replied as the popsicle stick bobbed in his mouth. "I didn't mean to make this walk so awkward."

"It wasn't really awkward, it was more…solemn…?" Riku was cut off by Sora pressing his face to the side of his arm. It was only a few moments pass before Riku felt something wet seep through his clothes.

"I'm a bad brother…" Sora mumbled.

Riku was completely taken aback "What…? What are you talking about?" Riku lifted Sora's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You are _not_ a bad brother."

Riku took note on how red and puffy Sora's eyes were. Thin, shiny lines indicated where the tears fell that didn't soak up into the fabric.

"Yea I am." When the popsicle stick bobbed up and down it nearly brushed Riku's lips.

"You are a terrific brother, anyone can tell that."

"No, I'm not!" The door slid open with another small, annoying, high pitched ding and Riku immediately pressed the highest floor there was, still clutching onto Sora's chin.

"Look, you overlooked a minor detail, anyone-"

"It wasn't just a _minor_ detail-"

"Let me_ talk_ Sora." A bit of annoyance forced Sora to shut up. "It was so minor, and it's just a silly mistake, ok? No one is blaming you, it's not like you completely missed his birthday or something." Riku then quickly added "Probably not a good example being you guys are _twins _but-"

"It's not just the fact I missed his first crush, I've missed his whole life!" Sora's eyes clenched shut as a heap of fresh tears overflowed. The popsicle stick fell to the ground as he spoke. Sora gripped at Riku's wrist, which was resting on his shoulder.

"What…?" Riku tried to look deeper into Sora's eye's though his eyes were still clenched shut. "Sora, what happened? What did you miss?"

"I-It's-" Sora's Knees gave up and he collapsed onto the floor. Riku bent down to the same position to make sure when Sora's eyes opened he could look straight into them.

"I-I just-" The words failed to exit Sora's lips. They failed to even enter them. Sora wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve and turned away.

Riku gave up in finding the answer for now. The elevator rang once again and Riku reached to press the original floor number. He fixed themselves on the floor so Sora was lying against his chest. His tears seemed to dry up as they lay there, Riku wrapping his arms gently around the brunette's tiny frame as Sora clenched onto the silverette's shirt for support. His breathing became less scratchy as their floor neared, and finally about 5 floors away Sora sat up.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"It's ok." Riku mumbled back, still wishing he knew what Sora had been crying about.

As of reading his mind, Sora promised "I can tell you the story another time…if you want."

Riku was unsure how to answer this. He definitely wanted to know, but he didn't want Sora to start crying again. "Sure." A sudden desperate call for a mood lightener called, so Riku answered jokingly but sweetly "Just don't start crying again when you tell me"

Sora laughed wiping his eyes again. "Oh, sure, that's the_ perfect_ thing to say right now."

"It got you to smile, didn't it?" Riku leaned in as Sora bit his lip in an attempt to not smile.

"Oh, come on, I already saw it!" Riku laughed leaning in further as the ding once again interrupted their moment.

Riku leaned in even closer "Come on, smile Sora, it looks good on you!" Sora then began to blush at the complement as his smile peeked through. He quickly hid his face under his hair

Riku tapped Sora's chin with his finger, again joining their gazes. "Don't hide it, kiddo-"

Right as Riku was about to make a comment, the door shut, locking them into the elevator again.

They both watched it for a minute.

"We forgot to get out." Sora stated bluntly.

"Well that makes me feel stupid."

_Squeee~*_

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthnkuthnkuthnkuthxthxthxthx soooooooooooo muchhh to all of u that commented! I was literally jumping in my seat as I read them! I'm so glad u guys are all sooo sweet for leaving such positive comments!!_

_Weee~***!!_

_:) I am just so glad that people actually like this story, so I award u all with SORIKU!! Yes!!! _

_Apologies for such a depressing chapter ^,^'_

_Though u guys will learn the reason y sora is so depressed about such a minor mistake!! In…further chapters…._

_The usual happy funny fluffy stuff in the next few chapters I think… sure hope so I like writing that way better. When it's too depressing I get sad…T.T_


	9. Chapter 9

_Games Lost 9_

_Wow…people probably hate me now cuz I just reminded them of the game_

_My apologies on the last chapter, towards the end I forgot to look over my work and change stuff, so it kinda got posted as my first version, and I despise my first version, so it might end up being edited and changed later… that may also be the reason if there are major word mistakes and stuffizz_

_Yea, I just said stuffiz_

_DISCLAIMERS: I really wish I did own kingdom hearts and all it's profits and characters… but sadly I don't_

_WARNING: Y-A-O-I and C-U-R-S-I-N-G, got it memorized?_

"Well at least my hair hasn't gone gray prematurely!" Sora cracked rolling his giant deep blue eyes.

The teenagers were sitting around the corner from the apartment, waiting for Sora's normal color to return around his eyes. They both seemed to agree that going in with him looking like a pink raccoon wouldn't end too well, though it was never really said aloud. It has been approximately 15 minutes since they left the elevator, and the couple was starting to get slightly slap-happy from the sugar and headaches.

The ice cream beside them was starting to melt, though it went to no notice to either of the teenagers.

"It isn't gray, _smart one_, it's silver!" Riku defended his long, glittering hair, running a finger through it absentmindedly.

"Well I'm_ sorry_ I couldn't tell the color difference between _gray_ and _silver_" Sora pointed out smirking at his comeback. "And besides, it doesn't change the fact that it's _prematurely discolored_."

Riku sighed, his hand dropping form his head and giving the explanation he's been giving his entire life, "It is not _prematurely discolored_, I was born this way!" Riku elbowed Sora's soft side lightly, half pretending to be slightly offended.

"Well how do you _know _you didn't go prematurely discolored in the womb?" Sora elbowed back.

"Because my _entire family_ has silver hair!" Elbowing back a bit harder, Riku practically knocked Sora over.

"Well maybe your_ entire family_ went prematurely gray!" Sora regained himself quick enough to shove Riku over faintly harder with plenty of effort, knocking the older over to the floor.

"Silver!" Riku smirked as he playfully leaned over and softly pressured Sora to the ground, held him for a second, and then released unable to prevent a smile.

"Gray!" Sora attempted the same, though he wasn't quite strong enough to actually hold the elder down. Riku however made no effort to fight it off, instead let the smaller push with all his might to keep him down enjoying a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me" Riku shot the words out at Sora before swiftly and gently pushing back and knocking Sora completely over. He then proceeded to lay on top of the smaller, barely putting any excess pressure on the struggling teenager under him. The silverette lazily reached his hands behind his silver head.

"Riku, get off!" Sora whined, trying to awkwardly push upward with his body, but shamefully failing at it.

Riku couldn't keep in his smile at all; the physical contact of the other's skin was overwhelming his hormonal thought process. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of Sora's light body pressing up to his own slightly muscular one. It was purely delicious.

"Ri…..ku!!" Sora gritted his teeth and tried one last time at a sudden jolt upwards. When it failed he let his body dangle. "Fine, Riku, you win- you're hair is silver."

Riku surprised himself by being slightly disappointed when the smaller gave up. The silverette let off running a hand through his long hair. "Damn straight it is."

Sora pouted again. "Let's go get Roxas his friggin ice cream now." He hissed.

"Aww, what a sore loser!" Riku pinched Sora's soft cheeks, who bitterly swatted the unwelcomed muscular hand away.

Sora's eyebrow twitched with anger, his face gone sourly rotten.

"Ohh, come on say it!" Riku pressured. "Call me a bastard!"

Sora's cerulean eyes abruptly glared into the silverette's aquamarine orbs with hatred.

The elder's smirk returned, "_You know you want to!"_

Sora stuck his nose in the air and stood up. "Come on, Riku." And with that he walked around the corner of the dull hallway, leaving Riku on the floor. With a sigh, the smile came back as his mind traveled over Sora's lost touch. Remembering he had to go he quickly hopped upwards and sprinted down the hallway to greet the smaller at the door to the apartment.

Before opening the discolored door, Sora's head tilted. "What's a bastard?"

Riku's mouth was left hanging as he tried to figure out if he should risk Sora's innocence by telling him.

"Like, I know it is something rude and stuff, but Roxas has never told me what it exactly meant." Sora explained.

"Well then, I don't find it in my honor to tell you." Riku sighed at his final decision.

Sora pouted then sighed. Roxas never tells him anything, and the brunette is now guessing Riku won't either. "So I guess you're not gunna tell me anything, I wonder if Axel will…"

Sora opened the door, suddenly super excited about finding someone who could explain a few words to him. His expression lost flavor as he saw the living room and kitchenette empty.

"Roxas?" Sora called out; no sooner had the sudden scrambling voice came from inside his twin's bedroom, causing the two remaining teenagers to stare at each other with perplexed looks.

"SORA!!" Roxas called in a hurry. The sound of something hard hitting the floor and a few things knocking over was heard before the twin actually scuttled out the door. His hair was slightly messed up, something Roxas would _never_ allow, and still in his pajama pants and Sora's old Field Day shirt- both items were slightly askew.

"Soraaa!!" Roxas ran over to glomp his brother, sounding peculiarly thankful despite being severely shaken up.

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you __**thank you**__ Sora!_ Roxas' mind rang around as scattered as he was.

Sora eyed him carefully. _…For what…?_

Roxas went blank for a second, trying to come up with an answer, then began to loose his temper slightly. _N-nothing Sora, don't worry about it._

Riku on the other hand had to hold in his laughter. He could tell what Axel had been trying to do just a few minutes before, and as it seems Roxas wasn't letting Axel get what he wanted- barely.

"Uhhmm…o…k?" Sora was still unsure at his brother's actions. "Rox, were you ok like 30 minutes or so ago? You seemed kinda mad…"

"YES Sora, don't worry about it-" Roxas started

"On second thought, are you ok right _now_?" Sora's head tilted slightly in a curious yet scared kind of way. Before Roxas could come up with an excuse however…

'Roooxxxyyyyy" Axel's pouting was heard from the doorway, causing all heads to whip around and see the redhead hanging coolly on the doorframe of Roxas' bedroom, who too looked frighteningly askew.

Roxas quickly jumped behind his brother, protecting what he still had of his humanity.

Sora's eyes squinted at the pyro. "What did you _do_ Axel?"

Sora began walking towards the older teenager, eyes still gazing suspiciously at the redhead. Roxas stay clenched onto his brother's shoulders using him to shield his body. Axel smirked.

"Well, ya see, kiddo, Roxy here and I were-" Axel was cut off as a loaf of squishy bread was pelted at his face. Dumbfounded, his green orbs gazed up to see Roxas, eyes blazed and in a threatening position. The bread had been the closest item he could get his hands on.

"AXEL!" he hissed, still showing signs of hysteria.

Sighing, Axel rolled his eyes, still holding onto his smirk and continuing. "We'll, we were in his bedroom and I wanted to-"

The bag of Doritos found its way over to greet the pyro's face forcefully. Right as he stared talking again, an old potholder then smacked the teenager across the face. The next thing up in Axel's face was Roxas himself.

"WATCH IT _PYRO_! The next closest thing to me is the frying pan!"

"Gosh, blondie, you're so defensive- three fourths of the people in this room already know, don't let your brother be outta the loop." Roxas began to growl. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay!" Axel tapped Roxas' chin then seductively whispered "Just save the growling for later, it's such a turn on!"

Roxas painfully stepped on Axel's right foot, causing the older to yelp like a lost dog.

"My god Roxas- you're the first person I've ever seen who didn't get his hair lit on fire after they attacked Axel!" Riku was the first to speak, muffling his laughter at the ironic situation.

Roxas' pink lip jutted out, "He better not _touch_ my hair!"

Speaking of which, he hadn't done it yet today…

_Shit!_

"You seemed to like it when I touched it _bef_-"

Roxas' face went pink before screaming at the pyro to shut up and smacking him over his bright red head.

Axel yelped, and then pouted once more with big, wet emerald eyes "You're so mean, Roxy!"

Roxas jutted his lip out once more, trying his hardest to return the normal pale color in his face, "You're so annoying, Axel!"

"That's so mean, Roxy!!"

"I don't care, Axel!"

Sora watched in amusement how the young pair bickered, taking much notice to how his brother's face seemed to glow redder in a way much different than Sora had noticed before. Sora had been almost positive before that his face was turning colors in anger, but this was a completely different meaning.

How could he have missed this? It was such a clear feeling that rang through even Sora's own body, was he really so oblivious as to not notice it before?

The brunette's thought process was interrupted when Riku came over and lightly elbowed him in the side again, giving a reassuring smile. Sora grinned. He was happy- Roxas was gaining feelings for someone else in his life.

For once Roxas was gaining friends and smiling much more often. Just now Sora realized Roxas hasn't had a bad dream in days, or woken up screaming. The brunette had an urge to keep Roxas like this- for once in his life _happy_.

Sora couldn't stop his smile from exploding as he watched a pouting Axel latch onto Roxas' body and the blonde try to squirm out of it while shouting nasty comments despise his overly colored, obviously-enjoying-it face. The sight was so heart warming.

"FUCK OFF AXEL!" The younger screamed loud enough to shake the entire apartment building.

"_Roxyyy!!_ Why are you being so mean to me?!" Axel groaned into Roxas' chest.

Roxas growled again as Axel squeezed tighter and taking in a deep breath, getting himself comfortable.

"Sora, do you have that ice cream?" Roxas asked through clenched teeth. "I think I've found a good use for it in Axel's hair…"

With that Axel jumped up to cower in the corner, hands over his head to protect his flaming red hair as a slight noise slipped up his throat like a lost puppy.

"Oh!" Sora shouted coming out of his trance. "Roxas!!"

Roxas, still colored, turned to face his brother as they continued their conversation privately.

_Guess what flavor!!!! _Sora's face became overly excited.

_W…What?_

_Guess!!_

_S_… a light flickered in Roxas' head.

"NO WAY!" Roxas ripped the popsicles out of his twin's hands then threw one at Axel, who only two seconds too soon lifted his protective shielding. The ice cream hit him right in his nose.

The ice cream was slightly melted, but Roxas couldn't care less if it was complete soup. It had been four years since he tasted that delicious sweet but salty flavor and he wasn't going to let little drippings ruin his reunion.

Axel rubbed his now cold nose solemnly while he inspected the container fully. "Sea Salt Ice Cream?" he questioned.

"Mhm!" Roxas grinned engulfing his ice cream.

"It's delicious!" Sora added using big, unneeded hand motions.

"It really is" Riku agreed, nodding.

Hesitantly, Axel opened the container and pooped it into his mouth. Instantly his face brightened.

"This is the flavor I had at the carnival the past last summers!" He marveled.

"Oh!" Riku smiled feeling a little missed out that he hadn't had it before.

"Yea, the flavor you wouldn't even try." Axel grinned catching Riku offhanded in one of their games.

"The only reason I wouldn't try it was because you stuck the whole thing in your mouth before ever offering me any." Riku defended, giving the same smile back and knowing he just won.

The pyro grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It was good!"

Roxas had devoured his by this time and was gnawing at the end of the stick.

"What carnival?" he and Sora asked at the same time.

The older teenagers stared in awe at the twins, partially because of the sudden unison and partially because they have never heard of the end of the summer carnival.

"The Carnival that _always_ happens the last weekend of summer!" Axel blurted out as if they were supposed to know.

"Oh, that one everyone's been talking about in school?"

"Today's August 17th, right?" Sora bluntly asked causing the other teenagers to give him looks at his strange outburst.

"Umm.. yea-" Riku started only to be cut off again.

"Isn't the last weekend of Summer today then?" he blurted out, counting then on his fingers. "Today's the 19th, tomorrow is the 20th, Monday is the 21st, Tuesday is 22nd, so Wednesday is the 23rd which is the last day of summer."

The three other teenagers stared in silence at first.

"Oh shit." Axel stated bluntly. "We need to go then."

"Yes, we do." Riku tilted his head as he thought over this in his head.

Had it already been six days since they met? It feels like only the second day, though they have been acting like they've know each other from birth.

"Just…" Roxas forgot what he was going to say as he pondered this also. "Let me go get changed." He decided to finish.

Sora stared down at his own pajama pants and loose fitting t-shirt. "I guess I forgot to change." Everyone gave a dry laugh as the twins ran to get ready.

"Hurry up, I wanna get going, it closes at 11!" Axel shouted back.

Both twins turned abruptly, "What time is it now?"

Riku glanced at his silver diamond watch he always wore. "7:05"

Almost 20 minutes later they were barely finished. Roxas was applying his last bit of eyeliner as Sora was brushing his rebellious hair. A knock came on the bathroom door and both twins replied at once to come in. Axel and Riku opened the door and ran into a sticky warm wall of air that smelled highly of hairspray.

"My god guys, care for the ozone much?" Axel said swatting away the air.

"The heat just amplifies the smell." Roxas said absentmindedly as he picked up the hair straightener and began to flatten that stubborn piece of hair again.

"Oh, yea, that's smart, heat and highly flammable hair products." Axel mumbled,. "On second thought…" he mumbled too low for any one to hear. The pyro slipped some of the hairspray into his pocket with many brilliant ideas for the night. He then took a moment to eye Roxas' work.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a tight, striped hoodie- colors black and dark purple. His belt was pitch black with bright purple studs, and his eye's pulled off the colors. The dark purple and black had tinted his eyes slightly darker, and almost with a purple tint under his eyelinered eyes.

Sora himself looked amazing also. His light gray skinny jeans stood out slightly yet boldly from the darker gray Stereo Skyline T-shirt he was wearing. The bolded letters colored in alternating red and dark gray were highlighted with blue and red over the letters in 'Stereo' and the white letters highlighted in blue for 'Skyline' fit together perfectly with his silver belt with white studs and his dark gray eyeliner, and turning his eyes a paler lighter blue color.

Both of the older teenagers noticed how every outfit the twins wore amplified themselves in such a strange way. An opposite meaning was always shining out from under the overall appearance. On the outside, Roxas seemed unapproachable and depressing, where if you look slightly closer you could see his soft, friendly, joking side. Sora's outside appearance stated his over hyper personality though further down was something much more understanding, and almost mind boggling deep. As if he knows the answers to those unknown to many others…

All Riku could do was stare, as he had every time he sees the twins in a new outfit.

"_Damn_ you guys look hot!" Axel's jaw dropped.

"Thank you" they chorused, Roxas sounding busy and Sora sounding hyper as ever.

"I don't know, Ax, I think we are gunna be upstaged today." Riku smirked hiding a blush as Sora readjusted his eyeliner in an adorable fashion only doable by Sora.

"Like anyone would be staring at us- Axel's hair will be driving all of the attention." Roxas laughed.

Axel looked heartbroken "You don't like my hair?"

Laughing again at Axel's obviously fake expression, Roxas replied stiffly "I love your hair Axel."

The pyro's face brightened at the statement. "Really!!??" he latched himself onto Roxas once more, rubbing his face to Roxas' surprised shoulders.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped in surprise. "Axel, I have a burning hot hair straightener in my hand right now, this position isn't very smart." He warned, mentioning how Axels long arms tied around Roxas' small pale ones at the elbow, locking the blonde's position.

Sora smiled, watching his brother blush. After a moment he put down the eyeliner and walked out. "Come on lovebirds, we're leaving." Sora could tell Roxas had frozen at the word 'lovebirds' where Axel severely squeezed tight, thoroughly enjoying the title.

_YAYYY done with this one!_

_TIME FOR THE CARNIVAL THINGERR!! WEWTTT!_

_Btw- here is the shirt Sora is wearing-_

_./hvtT5MsYInfy2eykY6cGL7v0o1__

_just for you ;)_

_also please take note at the date Axel and Roxas met- it was on Sunday, and today was August 19__th__… ;)_

_And also you guys need to check out the in-between chapter for 8 and this one! DOOO IT!_

_Simply click on my stories then Love Equals Pain: In-Between! ;D_

_Sorry this took so long, too, but I wanted to get this and the in between chapter up at the same time_


	10. MESSAGE

~*~

_Roxas: so how long has she been out for?_

_Axel: too damned long. She needs to buckle down and write this fucking story already. Do you know how long it's been since I got pleasure off of you?_

_Roxas:*bangs head*_

_Authoress: Axel, stop making Roxas loose brain cells._

_Axel: THEN WRITE YOUR DAMNED STORY! THESE POOR FANGIRLS ARE LOOSING THEIR MINDS WITH YOU! _

_Authoress: *facepalm* my jumpdrive has been missing for the last month THANK YOU_

_Axel: yea, and what about the other two months my dear? Did they vanish?_

_Authoress: look, I'm currently working on 13 different stories AT THE SAME TIME thankyouverymuch. And the fact being I have found my calling as an authoress. Write the entire story then post it up. Which is what I think I will be doing with all of my stories. So you're just going to have to wait. It makes things much easier, and it's less of a hassle if I want to change something. So sorry, but just hold your horses._

_Axel: great, so this means you'll be gone for like what? Two years?_

_Authoress: I'm going to finish this story first however. Then once every few days post up a chapter._

_Axel: goddamn this will take forever. I just feel bad for Sora and Riku, they haven't gotten any action at all. What did you file this story under? I remember specifically you say it was a SORIKU._

_Authoress: again, this IS a soriku. Akuroku was just something that was added into it. You're lucky you got any action at all._

_Axel: bitch_

_Authoress: insufferable pyro_

_Axel: you suck_

_Authoress: if you remember correctly, I have the keyboard. Not you. So watch yourself or I can have a fun time screwing you over._

_Axel: only if you mean it literally._

_Authoress: Hmmmmmm… 'it was nine and a half months into the pregnancy and Axel was loosing his patience for his bulging belly. He knew any second now he would crack-'_

_Axel: FOR GODSSAKE HELL__** NO**_

~*~

Sorry to you all. I love the support, but lately my jumpdrive has been to hell and back. I can't post up so often and leave you hanging too much. I'd much rather finish it so I know for certain you won't be waiting forever on just one chapter.


End file.
